Verano en Lima
by Finnigan13
Summary: Regina junto con sus hermanas, Zelena y Belle, visitan en Lima a su amiga Rachel Berry. Pero en cuanto llegan Rachel se enfoca más en Quinn, por lo que se sienten aburridas y hacen un montón de cosas, con Santana. Por otro lado Emma Swan, la novia de Regina, David, Mary Margaret y Ruby irán a Forks para visitar a Bella, quien sera forzada a ir a Lima acompañada de los Cullen.
1. Inicio

**LA AVENTURA DE REGINA MILLS. Esto será un crossover con OUAT, GLEE Y TWILIGHT, TAL VEZ INCLUYA ALGUNAS COSAS MÁS. SERA TOTALMENTE SWANQUEEN, FABERRY Y EDWARD/BELLA, Y OTRAS PAREJAS MAS. **

**SUMMARY: Regina junto con su hermanas, Zelena y Belle, visitan en Lima a su prima Rachel Berry. Pero en cuanto llegan Rachel se enfoca más en sus musicales, por lo que se sienten aburridas y surgen un montón de cosas. Por otro lado Emma Swan, David y su novia Mary Margaret está en Forks con su prima Bella, quien se opondrá a ir a Lima, pero los Cullen, tienen sed de aventura e irán con Emma, su hermano, David y su novia, Mary M, a Lima para encontrarse con las hermanas Mills. ¿Qué sucederá? SwanQueen, RedBeauty, Faberry, Brittana, Edward/Bella, EmmettRosalie, AliceJasper, y muchos más. **

**Sepan que OUAT, Glee y Twilight no me pertenecen, pero esta historia si es originalmente mía. **

**REGINA POV**

**Storybrooke, Maine**

¡Dos horas de matemáticas! ¡Dos horas! Y apenas la clase llevaba 15 minutos. Decidí que los próximos 75 minutos los pasaría durmiendo, hasta que sentí como un papel daba directo a mi cabeza. Me volteé lentamente y me encontré con la estúpida sonrisa de mi novia, Emma Swan.

Emma era bellísima. Rubia, ojos verdes, ya saben la típica rubia.

-¿Qué quieres, Swan? – pregunté volteándome de nuevo para ocultar una sonrisa. Me encantaba verla suplicando por mi atención.

Ella jaló mi silla tratando de no hacer ruido sin lograrlo, varias personas nos miraron.

-Vamos, Gina. Voltéate.

-No.

-Bueno, está bien te lo diré. Necesito que me des mi chaqueta roja… Tengo frio!

-No, Swan. – dije sin voltear.

-Pero, Gina…

Me volteé rápidamente y le tape la boca.

-Cierra el pico y presta atención.

Ella cerró su boca, miro mi dedo que aún estaba en su boca y lo besó. Le sonreí y me quite la chaqueta, no quería que se enfermara, después tendría que convertirme en su esclava personal y no de la manera sadomasoquista. Se la tiré.

-Toma tu trapo.

-¡Hey! Más respeto, conejita.

Odiaba que me llamara conejita, me volteé nuevamente, a este paso me daría tortícolis. Le saqué el dedo mayor y ella me miro sorprendida, seguro iba a hacer uno de los comentarios sobre que las damas decentes no hacen eso. La callé antes de que dijera algo:

-No digas nada y déjame dormir.

Bajé mi cabeza y al instante me dormí.

**EMMA POV**

Regina bajó su cabeza y se durmió… ¡Se durmió! Miré fijamente su pelo negro y suspiré. La dejé dormir, así la clase se le pasaría rápido.

La clase se fue lentamente… Algunos dibujaban, otros dormían, como mí Gina, y otros (muy pocos) prestaban atención. Yo me la pasé dibujando. En cuanto sonó el timbre todos se levantaron rápidamente. Gina levantó la cabeza asustada, me reí.

-Vamos, bebé – le dije-. Ya acabó.

Ella asintió y se levantó rápidamente. Salimos del salón tomadas de la mano. Ya era salida y lo bueno es que apenas empezaba el verano.

-Gracias a Dios – dijo con cara aburrida-. Ya me quiero ir casa…

-¿No quieres pasar la noche conmigo?- le dije con una sonrisa seductora.

Me miro aburrida.

-No – dijo y siguió caminando. Me quedé perpleja con la boca abierta.

-Cierra la boca, querida – dijo, todavía caminando.

¡Me rechazo! ¡A mí! ¡Su novia! Corrí rápidamente hacia ella y me paré al frente, haciendo que se detuviera. Rodó los ojos.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?

-Porque debes empacar para ir a Forks y yo debo empacar para ir a Lima.

-Oh! Puedes empacar conmigo para ir a Forks – moví mis cejas sugerentemente.

Ella imitó mi acción y dijo:

-No. No quiero ir a ese pueblucho, sé que Lima es un pueblo, igual que este, pero allá no siempre está lloviendo y es posible que incluso vayamos a New York con Rachel y sus padres.

-Pero…

-Nada.

Me tomo de la mano para dirigirnos a la salida donde nos esperaban Belle y Zelena, sus hermanas. Belle es una de mis mejores amigas, tiene el cabello castaño y es muy tímida. Una vez Gina me confesó que ésta era su hermana favorita. Y por otro lado está Zelena. Ok, Zelena es una bruja, no es que sea mi enemiga, pero a veces su actitud perra da miedo, tiene el cabello pelirrojo.

-Muévete, Regina! – gritó Zelena desde su auto, una Lincoln Navigator.

Regina la ignoró y me dio un beso.

-Te llamaré – me dijo-. Lo prometo. Pórtate bien y disfruta de Forks.

-¿No nos veremos? – le pregunté, se estaba despidiendo.

-No. Iré a terminar de empacar, en realidad. Dentro de 3 horas debemos de ir a tomar el vuelo a Lima, para llegar en la noche. Te llamare en cuanto llegue. Tú empaca y relájate. Seguro Forks se pone divertido.

Gemí. Poniendo mi cabeza en su hombro. Sonó un claxon.

-¿Acaso no tiene vida? – pregunté, mirando el auto donde Zelena nos miraba fijamente con la mano a punto de hacer sonar el claxon de nuevo.

Se rió.

-Nos vemos.

Se dirigió al auto y entro por la puerta de copiloto. Belle me saludó y yo levanté mi mano, con tristeza, para agitarla tristemente.

-Adiós – susurré a la nada.

Me dirigí a mi Beetle amarillo y me apoyé de la puerta para esperar a David, Mary Margaret y Ruby.

Una vez que todos estaban en el auto, me subí y salí del estacionamiento de la escuela.

**Este es el primer capítulo de esta historia… ¿Les gusta? ¿No? Díganme! Sé que es un crossover un poco raro, pero a mí me gusta lo raro. xD**

**Dejen un review, please. Díganme que opinan.**

**Sé que es corto, pero por algo debo de comenzar. **


	2. En Lima

**Hola! Aquí un nuevo capítulo! **

**OUAT, Glee y Twilight, etc. ****No me pertenecen. La trama en cambio, sí.**

**Capítulo 2: En Lima.**

**Lima, Ohio.**

**RACHEL POV**

Me puse de puntillas para ver sobre la cabeza de la gente. No funcionó. Me crucé de brazos y miré a mi papi, Leroy.

-Papi, ¿las ves? – pregunté impaciente.

Estábamos en el aeropuerto de Lima, recogiendo a mis amigas, Regina, Belle y Zelena. Quería ver a mis amigas y no solo eso, presentarles a Quinn, el amor de mi vida. Además ya quería ir a casa, para llamar a Quinn. Al parecer había dejado mi celular.

-No, cariño. Apenas están saliendo pasajeros.

-Te puedo asegurar que Zelena o Regina están discutiendo con algún guardia.

Papi rió.

-No exageres, princesa – dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

En realidad, papi no era tan tranquilo. El que era tranquilo era mi papá, Hiram. Papi, como yo, era un rey del drama.

-¡Oh! – sus ojos brillaron-. ¡Mira, allí están!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No veo!

Mi papi me agarró de la cintura y delicadamente me levantó, como si fuera una niña pequeña. En definitiva, allí estaban. Regina, Zelena y Belle. Belle venía con una maleta y un grueso libro en la bajo el brazo. Zelena llevaba dos maletas y le decía algo a Regina, que tenía un bulto de mano y una maleta.

-¡Bájame, papi! – chillé emocionada.

Me bajó y apenas toque el suelo me abrí paso entre la gente corriendo. En cuanto llegue hacia ellas, me lancé encima de Belle. Las abracé rápidamente y comencé a saltar como un conejo que acaba de consumir azúcar.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Rachel – dijo Belle, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Las extrañe tanto! Digo, no es que tenga amigos aquí, incluso tengo a Quinn, pero ustedes son mis mejores amigas. No le digan a Brittany.

-¿Quién es Brittany? – preguntó Zelena alzando una ceja.

-Mi mejor amiga, junto con ustedes, claro – dije yo, emocionada.

Comenzamos a caminar con mi papi, quien me había seguido, pisándome los talones. Una vez en el auto, Regina me preguntó:

-¿Y tienes alguna agenda preparada para nosotras? Digo es típico en ti hacerlo cada vez que venimos aquí.

¡Oh MY BARBRA! ¡LO HABIA OLVIDADO!

-¡Chicas! ¡Lo olvide!

Belle soltó un suspiro de alivio. Esa malagradecida.

-Bueno, Rachel no es para tanto – dijo.

-No se preocupen, tendremos mucho que hacer – dije feliz-. Pero tengo que presentarles a Quinn.

**REGINA POV**

Ya habíamos llegado a la casa de Rachel y ella ya nos había asignado nuestras habitaciones, Zelena y yo compartiríamos habitación, mientras que Belle iría a otra habitación sola. Esto hizo que Zelena hiciera un puchero cual niña pequeña, pero nosotras simplemente la ignoramos.

No habíamos terminado bien de desempacar cuando oímos el timbre.

-¡VOY! – gritó Rachel, solo vimos su silueta cuando pasó por nuestra habitación.

-Alguien está muy emocionada – musité yo.

-Seguro es su novia – dijo Zelena sentándose en la cama.

Belle se asomó a nuestra puerta. Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pasa.

Ello entró y sentó junto a Zelena.

-Rachel está loca.

-¡CHICAS!

-Hablando del diablo – musitó Zelena.

Todas asentimos de acuerdo.

-¡Ya vamos, Rachel! – medio grité yo, cansada. Lo único que quería hacer era llamar a Emma y hablar con ella, hasta que nos durmiéramos. La extrañaba.

Todas bajamos las escaleras, para encontrarnos con Rachel en posición koala sobre una chica de cabello corto, rubia que la miraba como si fuera la cosa más preciada del mundo.

-Al parecer aquí tenemos a Jack y a Rose – dijo Zelena con sarcasmo.

-Dios… ni siquiera yo con Emma.

-Lo sabemos.

Rachel nos miró.

-¡Chicas! – dijo gritando.

Dios que tiene con estar gritando y chillando todo el tiempo.

-Rachel, querida, estamos justo aquí, no hay porque gritar – dije.

Me ignoró.

-Ella es Quinn – dijo bajándose de su novia.

-Q, bebé, ellas son Zelena, Regina y Belle – nos señaló una por una.

Quinn nos miró y sonrió.

-Es un placer.

-Chicas – dijo Rachel – me temo que Quinn y yo teníamos planes está noche y lo habíamos olvidado.

-Ve – dijo Belle rápidamente – no importa.

-Son las mejores.

Y se fueron. Zelena nos miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Primero, esa perra es muy intensa. Segundo, nos dejó, aquí botadas. Y nosotras no conocemos Lima.

-No importa – dijo Belle -. Podemos quedarnos aquí y leer un poco.

-Yo debo llamar a Emma.

-Ustedes dos son unas mojigatas. No me quedare – y con esto abrió la puerta y se fue.

-¿Deberíamos seguirla? – me preguntó Belle con el ceño fruncido.

-No.

Subí las escaleras y le marque a Emma.

**Storybrooke, Maine**

**Emma POV**

Ya había terminado de empacar y me encontraba en mi cama cuando mi teléfono sonó.

-¿Diga? – dije de manera aburrida.

-Señorita Swan.

Sonreí.

-¡Gina! – me senté rápidamente.

Ella rió.

-Te extraño, Emma.

-Y yo a ti – dije triste.

-¡Emma! – escuché como mi hermano gritaba.

-Espera un momento, amor – me despegue el teléfono -. ¿Qué quieres? – grité.

-¡¿Debería llevar shorts a Forks?!

Rodé los ojos.

-¡Llévalos, pero solo para usarlos cuando vayamos a La Push! – volví a tomar el teléfono.

-¿Qué sucede?

-David, siendo estúpido – dije con una pequeña sonrisa – pensé que habías salido o algo.

-No, además prometí llamarte en cuanto estuviera aquí. Rachel nos abandonó y Zelena también se fue, pero por su cuenta. Belle se quedó aquí y está leyendo.

Sonreí y me quede hablando de cosas sin importancia, hasta que a mí me dio sueño. Me despedí de ella. Mañana sería un nuevo día.

**Lima, Ohio. **

**Zelena POV**

Camine aburrida hasta salir del vecindario de Rachel. Rachel era una zorra al dejarnos allí, solas. Y mis hermanas serian unas imbéciles si pensaban que me quedaría allí.

Vi un letrero que decía Lima Heights Adyacent. Camine un poco más.

-¡Oye, mami! – me gritó un tipo.

Lo miré y entrecerré los ojos.

-Muérete, gusano.

-¿Cómo me llamaste, bruja?

¿Bruja? ¿En serio?

-Ya me oíste, GUSANO.

-Yo te diré quien es el gusano – dijo levantándose.

Yo abrí los ojos como platos y me puse a correr. Suerte que llevaba estas alpargatas. El tipo me perseguía, gritándome insultos. Yo seguía corriendo mientras le devolvía los insultos.

Pasé cerca de una casa blanca y sentí que una mano me jalaba a su interior. Ok, mantén la calma. Con suerte solo te violan y te dejan viva. Iba a gritar cuando la mano me tapó la boca.

**Y… aquí lo dejo! ¿Qué pasara con Zelena? ¿Cómo estarán los Cullen y Bella? ¿Rachel y Quinn volverán? ¿Belle terminara de leer su libro? ¿David llevara sus shorts a Forks? ¿Quién será que acaba de "secuestrar" o "rescatar" a nuestra querida Zelena? ¿Tiene alguna idea?**

**Sé que este capítulo esta aburrido, pero no se preocupen se pondrá mejor.**

**Díganme que opinan!**


	3. ¿Donde está Zelena?

**Si están leyendo esto es porque encuentran que es interesante (la historia, quiero decir) así que les doy gracias por leer, especialmente a Anna, quien considera que el capítulo anterior no fue aburrido y que quiere más. :D Muchísimas gracias Anna! **

**No me extenderé mucho por aquí solo quiero decir:**

**-Dejen reviews… Sé que parezco una miserable pidiendo reviews. Pero en serio, quiero saber que opinan, si tienen alguna sugerencia. ¡Vamos, damas! ¡No sean tímidas! **

**-OUAT, Glee, Twilight, etc. No me pertinence. ****Si así fuera Lea Michele, Dianna Agron y Lana Parrilla estarían de fiesta conmigo. Ustedes saben que la historia si me pertenece. **

**Forks, Washington**

**Emma POV**

Llovía, sí, llovía. No me sorprendí al llegar aquí en una pequeña avioneta y, que estuviera lloviendo. Ahora me encontraba en la patrulla del tío Charlie, junto con David, Mary M y Ruby, que quiso acompañarnos.

-Entonces, ¿Aquí siempre llueve? – preguntó Ruby, un poco desilusionada.

Era la primera vez que ella salía de Storybrooke.

-Así es – musitó Charlie, ese hombre era de poco hablar.

-Bueno, gracias por recibirnos a mí y a Ruby en su casa, señor Swan – dijo Mary Margaret dulcemente.

-Llámame Charlie, y no hay ningún problema. Si son amigos de Emma y David, no hay ningún problema.

Luego de este corto intercambio de palabras seguimos el camino a la casa de Charlie.

Al llegar vimos un Volvo plateado y una Pickup aparcados en el frente de la casa.

-¿El Volvo es de Bella? – preguntó David, en cuanto bajamos del auto.

-No – dijo Charlie – es del novio de Bella, Edward – hizo una mueca.

Charlie se volvió a subir a la patrulla.

-Debo ir a la comisaria. La puerta está abierta, entren. Y tomen – nos lanzó las llaves de la casa-. Por si acaso, aunque Bella está allí.

Y se fue.

Entramos a la casa y encontramos a Bella sobre un chico pálido.

-¡PORNO! – gritaron David y Ruby riéndose.

Esto hizo que el novio de Bella, la lanzara con un poco de fuerza. Yo me reí y me acerque a ellos. Bella nos miraba como si estuviéramos locos y su novio, Edmund o lo que sea, frunció el ceño en señal de confusión.

-Bellita, Bellita, eso se hace en la habitación, no en la sala.

Se sonrojó.

-Soy Emma – dije extendiendo mi mano a Eduardo-. Tú debes ser Eddie.

-De hecho soy Edward, Edward Cullen.

¡Oh, su nombre es Edward!

-Ah, ok.

-Yo soy David – dijo mi hermano dando un paso adelante-. Ella es Mary Margaret, mi novia y esta es Ruby, una amiga.

Ruby hizo un movimiento con la cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa. Mary Margaret le sonrió tímidamente.

-¡Así que tú eres Bella! – dijo Ruby-. Pensé que eras aburrida, pero me equivoqué.

Bella se sonrojó más.

-Dejen de molestarla – dijo Mary Margaret, en defensa de Bella-. A cualquiera le pasa.

Bella le sonrió tímidamente.

**Lima, Ohio**

**Belle POV **

Me desperté y estaba sentada en un sillón que había en mi habitación con mi libro en el regazo. Me sobresalté al ver a Rachel con cara de pánico cerca de mi cara.

-¡Belle! ¡Qué bueno que despertaste!

-¿Qué sucede? – dije levantándome.

-¡Zelena! ¡No aparece! – estaba realmente agitada.

La miré un poco raro. Seguro estaba afuera o había salido, como ayer. Aunque nunca supe si había vuelto.

-Rachel, calma. ¿Dónde está Regina?

Como si la hubiera llamado, Regina entró a la habitación con cara de preocupación. Ok… si Regina tenía el semblante preocupado es que realmente Zelena estaba perdida por algún sitio.

-Zelena no está, Belle.

-Sí, lo sé, Rach me dijo.

Rachel se comía las uñas.

-Deja de comerte las uñas, Rachel. Es antihigiénico. ¿Tus padres saben que no está aquí?

-¡¿Qué?! Claro que no. Papi salió temprano al hospital y papá está de viaje por si no te habías dado cuenta.

-Ya.

-Debemos bajar y esperar abajo por si viene –dijo Regina, estaba preocupada pero trataba de mantener la calma.

-NO. – gritó Rachel-. Debemos llamar a la policía.

-Rachel – puse una mano en su hombro - ¿Han pasado 24 horas desde la última vez que vimos a Zelena?

-No.

-Pues entonces no debemos llamar a nadie – dije calmadamente-. Me gusta la idea de Regina, bajar y esperar si aparece. ¿No lleva su celular?

-Lo dejo aquí, la muy imbécil.

Todas bajamos y le preguntamos a Rachel si podíamos preparar un poco de café o té y de paso tomar un bagel. Rachel asintió.

Una vez que Regina y yo teníamos nuestros café en mano y Rachel tomaba su té verde, nos sentamos en la sala. Por primera vez, Rachel no hablaba, pero, sí se movía nerviosamente. El timbre sonó.

-¡Oh Dios Mío! – dijo Rachel –¿ y si es la policía diciendo que tienen el cadáver de Zelena?¡Es mi culpa! Nunca debí dejarlas solas.

Se puso a llorar. Me levanté. Rachel era simplemente una perra dramática.

-Yo abro.

Abrí la puerta y allí estaba Zelena, sana y salva, y bueno, un poco despeinada. Tenía la misma ropa de ayer cuando llegamos, shorts negro, camiseta verde y alpargatas verdes. Entró tranquilamente y se sentó en la sala junto a Rachel. Regina la miraba con el ceño fruncido, yo levanté una ceja.

Zelena miro a Rachel seguía con la cabeza entre las manos y lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Se murió Barbra?

Rachel al oír la voz de Zelena levantó la cabeza rápidamente.

-¡Zelena! ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡Estaba tan preocupada! Creí que habías muerto o…

-Cállate, perra abandonadora. No me pasó nada.

-¿Dónde estabas Zelena? – preguntó Regina

Zelena suspiro pesadamente.

-En Lima Heights Adyacent, querida.

-¡¿Qué?! – se sobresaltó Rachel – pero…es peligroso.

-Sí, bueno, conocí a un par de personas.

-¿Qué sucedió? – pregunté.

-Bueno…

**HORAS ANTES EN LIMA HEIGHT ADYACENT**

**Zelena POV**

Las luces de la casa se encendieron y la mano que tapaba mi boca se retiró.

-¿Acaso estás loca?

Me voltee lentamente y allí estaban 2 chicas y un chico. Una de las chicas era gorda y llevaba lentes cuadrados y la otra era latina y llevaba un uniforme de porrista. El chico llevaba un mohak.

-No, claro que no estoy loca – respondí.

-¿No eres de por aquí? – preguntó la chica gorda, creo que fue ella la que me preguntó si estaba loca.

-No.

-Bueno, estas en Lima Height Adyacent – dijo la latina-. ¿Sabes que pasa en Lima Heights? Cosas malas. No debiste provocar a ese tipo.

-Me dijo mami, y luego bruja – dije tranquilamente-. Nadie me dice mami y luego me dice bruja.

La latina y la gorda rodaron los ojos. El chico del mohak dio un paso hacia adelante y me tendió su mano. Le devolví el saludo.

-Soy Puckerman, Noah Puckerman. Puedes llamarme Puck o Puckzilla.

-Puck… das asco – dijo la latina.

Luego me miró.

-No te ves peligrosa – me evaluó con la mirada-. Soy Santana López; ella es Lauren Zizes – dijo señalando a la gorda, que me miraba mientras se comía un donuts.

Pensé en cambiar mi nombre por si acaso, pero luego decidí decir mi nombre verdadero.

-Zelena Mills.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola? – preguntó Puckerman con una sonrisa seductora.

-¿Qué te importa?

-Eso – dijo Santana levantando la mano para que le diera cinco, la choque con naturalidad.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?! – se escuchó una voz de la segunda planta.

Lauren y Puckerman se miraron con los ojos como platos.

-Es hora de correr – dijo Santana mirándome-. No querrás quedarte aquí.

Puckerman abrió la puerta dejando que nosotras salgamos primero, la cerro suavemente.

-¡CORRAN! – medio gritó.

Todas comenzamos a correr. A este paso podría haber corrido un maratón y no me habría dado cuenta. Paramos después de unos minutos en un parque.

-Eso siempre es divertido – dijo Lauren.

-¿Siempre hacen esto? –pregunté sorprendida.

-Sí y prepárate para ser perseguida por la policía, si gustas claro – sonrió Santana.

-Pero… ¿por qué?

Todos rieron.

-Siempre sospechan de nosotros, sexy – dijo Puckerman.

Debería alejarme de ellos, pero sinceramente no me apetecía volver a donde los Berry y quedarme con mis hermanas, mientras la zorra de Rachel Berry estaba con su novia, tratando de quedarse embarazada.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de unas sirenas.

-¡CORRAN! – grité yo, esta vez.

Corríamos como podíamos con los policías pisándonos los talones. Lauren se cayó.

-Corran – dijo ella – sálvense.

-No, gordita, no te dejare – gritó Puckerman devolviéndose y ayudándola a pararse. Santana y yo seguimos corriendo pero soltamos una carcajada.

-Cada vez que eso sucede me tengo que reír – dijo agitadamente.

Sonreí feliz. En Storybrooke no hay ese tipo de acción y si sucediera mi madre no me dejaría salir de casa y pondría una cámara de vigilancia por toda la casa.

Santana se detuvo frente a una casa y abrió la puerta.

-Entren.

-No me digas que esta casa es de un desconocido.

Soltó una carcajada.

-Es mi casa.

Puckerman y Lauren entraron, yo los seguí.

-La policía ya se fue.

Lauren se sentó en un sofá, la seguí.

-Podría hacer esto todos los días – dije.

Todos nos reímos y comenzamos a hablar cosas triviales. Realmente eran agradables.

**PRESENTE**

-Y eso básicamente fue lo que pasó – dije terminando mi relato-. Esta más decir que me quede dormida en el sillón de los López.

-Genial – dijo Belle, le sonreí.

Regina suspiró y Rachel me miro como si fuera un extraterrestre. La ignoré. El teléfono sonó y Rachel lo tomó.

-¡Es Quinn! – aplaudió-.¡ Tengo que cambiarme!¡ Y ustedes también!¡ Acabo de recordar que hay un picnic hoy.

-Por el amor de Dios, Rachel, coge el maldito teléfono y luego nos das detalles – dijo Regina.

**Un nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué me dicen de este? ¿Esta decente? ¿Muy aburrido? ¿Raro? OPINEN! :D y tengan Buenas Noches. **


	4. Forks es aburrido

**¡Hola! Antes que nada me gustaría darle gracias a CarlaMills por haber puesto un review a esta historia. :D Respondiendo a tus preguntas, querida Carla… Sí, Regina y Emma se reunirán de nuevo, pero todo a su tiempo; Sí, habrá más Faberry; y en realidad no todas tratan mal a Rachel, solo Zelena xD. **

**Ahora sí. Glee, OUAT y Twilight, etc. No me pertenecen, de ser así Faberry y SwanQueen serían canon y en Twilight, Emmett sería el protagonista. TEAM EMMETT.**

**Forks, Washington**

**David POV**

Luego de que Bella se sonrojara un millón de veces y nos hubiera enseñado donde dormiríamos, todos nos sentamos en la sala, en un silencio incómodo. Esto estaba más que aburrido.

Emma miraba por la ventana con aire ausente; es más que obvio, extraña a Regina. Mary Margaret estaba a mi lado jugando con mis dedos, mientras Ruby, miraba el periódico local. Edward y Bella estaban sentados en silencio.

-No quiero ofenderlos, pero este pueblo es la mierda de aburrido – dijo Ruby, dejando el periódico de lado.

Todos suspiramos al unísono.

-Si quieren podemos salir y dar una vuelta por el pueblo – dijo Edward-. Bella estuvo hablando de que ustedes venían y mi madre pensó que sería lindo que fueran algún día, a mi casa.

-Contar de salir de aquí, me apunto – musité.

Bella frunció el ceño.

-Mi casa no es tan aburrida, tenemos libros y cosas – dijo ella, cruzando sus brazos.

Mary Margaret soltó una risita, Emma seguía mirando por la ventana.

-Sabemos que no Bells, pero sería bueno salir un poco -dijo Edward, tomando la mano de Bella y besándola, luego nos miró-. ¿Nos vamos? Todos caben en mi auto.

Yo me puse de pie y mire a mi novia:

-¿Te apuntas?

-Sabes que te voy a seguir.

Sonreí.

-¿Ruby?

-¡Hell yes!

Todos miramos a Emma. Bella se acercó a ella poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-¿Iras con nosotros, Emma? – preguntó.

Emma la miró extrañada.

-¿A Lima? – preguntó esperanzada.

-¿Qué? No… A la casa de Edward. Allí están sus hermanos, es posible que nos quedemos para cenar, así no tengo que preparar la cena – dijo feliz, Bella.

Emma puso su cara de desilusión.

-Ok… como sea.

Salimos de la casa y entramos al Volvo. En el camino Ruby criticaba todo lo que veía, Mary Margaret solo se reía, Bella leía, Emma miraba por la ventana como si fuera un perro abandonado y Edward y yo hablábamos de la temporada pasada de la Stanley Cup (Premio al ganador de Hockey).

Llegamos a una gran casa y nos bajamos del auto.

-Viejo… tu casa es enorme – dijo Ruby.

Todos asentimos, los únicos que no parecían tan sorprendidos eran Bella, Edward, que simplemente sonrió y Emma, que miraba su celular.

Entramos a la casa y escuchamos un gran estruendo.

-¿Qué demonios? – preguntó Edward.

En ese momento un tipo gigante, parecía levantador de pesas, rodó por las escaleras y luego se levantó mirando hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido.

-¡MUERETE JASPER! – gritó con fuerza.

-¡TU PRIMERO IMBECIL!

-¡YA CALLENSE! – gritó una voz femenina, que venía desde otro lugar de la casa, tal vez la cocina o la sala de estar.

-Dios… - dijo Edward, haciendo un facepalm.

**Lima, Ohio**

**Regina POV**

Nos encontrábamos en el picnic, sentadas viendo como Rachel y Quinn se besaban sin parar. ¿No necesitaban aire?

A mi lado Belle leía en su Tablet y Zelena se había quedado dormida con su cabeza en mi hombro, yo estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados, terriblemente aburrida. ¡Dios! Extrañaba a Emma endemoniadamente. Busque en mi celular en mis bolsillos con cuidado, para no despertar a Zelena, quien era más soportable cuando estaba dormida. Al parecer había dejado mi celular.

-Belle, ¿has visto mi celular?

-No – ni siquiera me miro.

-¿Tienes el tuyo?

-No.

No intenté más nada, creo que ella ni siquiera me escuchaba. Seguí mirando al frente.

En eso una chica rubia se acercó a nosotras.

-¡HOLA! – parecía muy feliz-. Soy Britney Spears.

La mire confundida… ¿Había dicho Britney Spears? Mire a Belle, quien al parecer había despertado de su trance de lectura y me miraba confundida también.

-¿Britney Spears?

-Sí, ósea, se escribe Brittany S. Pierce. –dijo deletreando su nombre sin perder la sonrisa.

-Ah…-dijimos Belle y yo.

-¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Brittany, mirando a Zelena.

-Se quedó dormida – dijo Belle.

-Soy Regina – dije y luego señalé a Belle-. Ella es Belle y ésta es Zelena – señalé esta vez a la tipa que estaba dormida con la cabeza en mi hombro.

-Lo sé, Lord Tubbington me dijo sobre ustedes. Rachel solo confirmo mis dudas sobre la llegada de ustedes.

¿Quién diablos es Lord Tubbington? Y como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, respondió:

-Es mi gato, pero algunas veces se porta mal… lee mi diario, fuma y una vez encontré una revista porno y luego culpo a Santana… pobre San…

Espera un momento… ¿Santana?

-¿Santana? – preguntó Belle-. ¿Vive en Lima Heights?

-Sí – aplaudió emocionada - ¿Conocen a mi San?

-Al parecer tú San y mi hermana Zelena, estuvieron haciendo vandalismo.

Brittany dio un salto muy feliz

-¡Lo sé!¡ A San le fascina jugar a los vikingos!

-No… Vandalismo, Brittany. Se meten a las casas de la gente desconocida – expliqué lentamente, como si ella hablara klingon o simlish.

Ella sonrió. Ok, esta chica era muy inocente, me cae bien. Belle le sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Sabes porque lo hacen?

Pero antes de que respondiera una chica latina y un chico un poco afeminado se acercaron al picnic.

-¡WANKY! – gritó la chica latina-. Dios, gayberry y Juno, despéguense! Esto es un parque.

Brittany salto de alegría.

-¡SAN!- gritó emocionada, lanzándose a los brazos de la chica y besándola. Recordé esa escena en de Rocky Horror Picture Show, cuando Eddie aparece y Columbia se lanza a sus brazos, justo antes de cantar Hot Pattotie.

Sonreí, y me dije que reaccionaría de la misma manera si Emma apareciera en este mismo momento.

-Así, que esta es la tal Santana – dijo Belle cautelosamente y susurrando.

-Al parecer sí.

Rachel dejo de besar a Quinn y sonrió.

-Chicas – dijo mirándonos, se dio cuenta de que Zelena estaba dormida, así que se acercó lentamente y comenzó a llamarla, al ver que no funcionaba, le echo un vaso de agua.

Zelena se sobresaltó.

-Mierda… Corre por tu vida, Berry – dijo.

Rachel la ignoró.

-Chicos, estas son Regina, Belle y Zelena mis amigas de Storybrooke – sonrió.

-Chicas, esta es Brittany, mi mejor amiga.

-Ya nos presentamos.

Rachel asintió.

-Bueno, esta es Santana – señaló a la latina, que miró a Zelena y chocaron el puño.

-¿Se conocen? – preguntó Quinn.

-Al parecer Zelena quiso ir a Lima Heights – explicó Rachel.

-Yo soy Kurt – dijo el chico afeminado, al ver que Rachel había puesto su atención en Quinn, de nuevo.

Rachel parecía que solo vivía y respiraba por Quinn y por los musicales, ya que, cuando no hablaba de Quinn, hablaba de Broadway o hablaba de Barbra.

-¡Oye, mami! – se escuchó un grito.

Zelena y Santana que hablaban entretenidas con Brittany, levantaron la cabeza. Las dos se miraron y gritaron al mismo tiempo:

-¡BÚSCATE UNA VIDA, ENGENDRO!

**¿Qué pasara? ¿Correrán de nuevo? ¿Pelearan? ¿Quién habrá gritado? ¿Terminara Belle de leer? ¿Quién fue que grito cállense desde la cocina en la casa de los Cullen? ¿Ruby se le quitara el aburrimiento? ¿Quién era el chico musculoso? ¿Rachel y Quinn se despegaran? ¿Bella se dará cuenta de que es aburrida? ¿Qué opinan? DEJEN REVIEWS! Se les agradecerá. **

**¿Le gusto? Dejen reviews. ¿No les gusto? ****Dejen reviews. ¿Detestan a Edward? ****Dejen reviews. ¿Odian a Regina? Dejen reviews. ¿Se quieren casar? Dejen reviews. OK no. xDDD**

**Gracias por leer.**


	5. Decisiones y los Cullen

**Como estoy un poco aburrida y se acabó el capítulo de America's Next Top Model, me atreveré a dejar este capítulo y luego trabajar en "Faberry a lo Twilight" pero antes….**

**MichelleMills: Muchas gracias por el review! Me alegro de que el fic te esté gustando y que te haga reír. Sigue leyendo! **

**Ya saben… OUAT, Glee, Twilight, etc. No me pertenecen, de ser así, Nikki Reed se hubiera casado conmigo. La historia si es mía. **

**Storybrooke, Maine **

**Mulan POV**

Me encontraba en frente de la casa de los Mills. Tenía que tocar; era ahora o nunca. Belle Mills me debía 100 dólares y era mi momento de buscarlos.

Tenía que pagar una multa de la policía de la moda de Storybrooke, absurdo, ¿no? Cuando me pusieron esta multa en la Navidad pasada las había ignorado totalmente. Es decir, me habían multado porque me había puesto un sweater de Frosty y Santa besándose y había salido al supermercado con él. A este hecho no le di total importancia y simplemente no les pague la multa.

Pero hoy había encontrado algo horrible. Habían entrado a mi casa y habían robado una de las espadas samurái de la oficina de mi padre. Me puse como loca. Me pregunté quién demonios lo había hecho cuando vi una nota con el logo de la dichosa policía en el escritorio.

Tenía, no, necesitaba recuperar la espada o sino mi cabeza iba a estar de trofeo en la vitrina de mi padre. Solo tenía tres semanas para recuperar la espada, antes de que mis padres volvieran Hong Kong.

Sé que ustedes dirán: ¿Y por qué no simplemente hablas con la ridícula policía de la moda? Bueno, pues tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta… YA LO HICE.

Fui a la casa de la creadora de la dichosa secta o lo que sea. Pero Aurora, así se llama, me dijo que tenía que darle 90 dólares o yo no tendría mi espada, también me dijo que mirara el lado positivo de dar esos 90 dólares, era para el refugio de animales, yo le respondí que al diablo el maldito refugio. Mala idea…

Se enojó como nunca había visto una chica enojarse, me dijo que era un estúpida y yo le dije que se calmara, que le daría los 90 dólares y me fui, no fuera hacer que ella me tirara la espada y se me quedara clavada en la cabeza.

Suspire. Me acerque a la casa y toqué el timbre. Me abrió la señora Mills, quien me sonrió amablemente…

-Buenos días, señora Mills – dije tragando saliva, esa señora era intimidante, pero también sexy.

-Buenos días…

-Mulan, señora. Mi nombre es Mulan.

-Mulan – respondió lentamente, luego sonrió-. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, querida?

-¿Se encuentra Belle? – pregunté, mire detenidamente a la señora Mills, llevaba un vestido negro que terminaba justo arriba de las rodillas, zapatos de tacón rojos y el pelo recogido. Mi fantasía…

-No – dijo-. Está de viaje en Lima con sus hermanas.

-¿Perú? – pregunté sin esperanzas.

-No, claro que no, querida – soltó una carcajada-. Lima, Ohio. Estarán de vuelta en un tiempo… ¿Eres amiga de Belle?

-Si – no mentía, en realidad si lo era.

-Gracias, señora Mills, fue un placer.

-Igualmente – dicho esto cerró la puerta. Camine por la acera hasta que vi como la policía de la moda caminaba hacia mi dirección.

-¿Qué quieres, Aurora?

-Te queda poco tiempo, Mulan – dijo tranquila. Iba acompañada de Blue, su ayudante, creo.

-Solo me quedan 3 semanas.

-Es poco tiempo…

Entonces se me ocurrió… había oído hablar de Lima. Mi abuela había ido allí para ser jurado de un concurso de coros, algo así como un club Glee o algo por el estilo. Seguro era fácil localizar a Belle o a algunas de sus hermanas.

Sonreí y me volteé sin prestarle atención a Aurora.

-¡Oye! No me dejes hablando sola –gritó.

-No puedo hablar ahora… ¡Me voy a Lima! – me volteé y le sonreí, tenía que buscar ese dinero a como dé lugar.

-¡Espera! –gritó, yo seguí caminando.

Sentí como corrió hasta llegar a mi lado. Blue ya no estaba a su lado, mire hacia atrás para ver si la veía pero no había nadie en la acera ya. No pregunte por ella.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó temerosa.

-Me voy a Lima, tú necesitas esos 90 dólares y yo necesito mi espada, bueno, la espada de mi padre.

-Pero, ¿Cómo?

-En la estación de autobuses por supuesto, creo que hay autobuses que atraviesan el estado de New York y el estado de Penn – sonreí-. Llamare a Tinkerbell a ver si quiere ir conmigo o a Elsa.

-Voy contigo – dijo ella.

Me detuve y la mire.

-¿Perdón?

-Iré contigo. No voy a dejar que vayas sola.

-Mira Aurora, no necesito tu compañía y/o la de tu novio que casi siempre te persigue.

-Ya no tengo novio – dijo bajando la cabeza – Phillip es gay y se fue con Eric.

-Bueno… ese no es mi problema, querida.

Retome mi camino, debía ir a casa y tomar los 50 dólares que quedaban, mi celular y ropa.

-No me dejes – dijo Aurora que caminaba a mi lado, me tomo de la mano.

Rodé los ojos, y recordé que Tink había ido a Los Ángeles y que Elsa estaba en Noruega.

-Está bien – dije-. Nos vemos en la estación en una hora. Si no estás allá, te quedas.

-Ok – me beso en la mejilla.

Fui a casa, en 2 horas iba a estar en camino a Lima, nada podía salir mal.

**Forks, Washington**

**Bella POV**

-¡MUERETE JASPER! – gritó Emmett, levantándose, en la mano tenía una espada de mentira como la de Game of Thrones.

-¡TU PRIMERO IMBECIL! – gritó Jasper de vuelta.

-¡CALLENSE! – grito Rosalie, desde la cocina.

Mire a Edward que tenía una mano en la cabeza, señal facepalm.

-Emmett – llamé al grandulón que miraba enojado hacia arriba al pie de la escalera. Él se giró y corrió hacia mí.

-¡BELLY BEER! – gritó y me levantó dando uno de sus famosos abrazos de oso.

-Emmett, bájala – dijo Edward.

Me bajó. Tome un poco de aire. Emmett se percató de que no estábamos solo, que mis primos estaban allí. Emma miraba a Emmett un poco raro, Ruby frunció un poco el ceño y David y Mary Margaret se tomaron de la mano.

-¡TENEMOS VISITA! – gritó Emmett feliz-. Soy Emmett Cullen, el más sexy de esta casa y seguro de todo el estado de Washington.

En eso apareció Rosalie que tenía en la cara una mascarilla azul cielo.

-Emmett… si quieres atención no debes decir mentiras – luego se dio cuenta de que su gigantesco novio no mentía-. ¡OH MI DIOS!

Antes de poder decir algo, se fue corriendo a lavar la cara.

-Esa fue mi Rose – dijo Emmett, sonriendo.

Alice y Jasper bajaron las escaleras, Alice me abrazó con fuerza y Jasper fulminó con la mirada a Emmett, sostenía un palo de hockey.

-Te extrañé tanto Bells, debemos ir de compras AHORA – dijo el duende dando saltitos.

En ese momento Rosalie bajó con la cara libre de mascarilla. Aproveche para presentar a todos.

-Señores – dije-. Éstos son los Cullen. Ya conocen a Emmett, pero ella es Rosalie-dije señalando a Rosalie que levantó la mano con indiferencia.

-Y yo Alice Cullen y él es Jasper Hale, mi novio – dijo Alice interrumpiéndome.

-Yo soy Mary Margaret – dijo Mary Margaret sonriendo-. Este es mi novio David y estas son Ruby y Emma Swan.

Emma hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y Ruby sonrió.

-¡DIOS DEBERIAMOS IR TODOS DE COMPRAS! – dijo Alice como si fuera la cosa más genial del mundo.

-Paso – dijo Emma tristemente.

-¿Qué le pasa a la rubia? – dijo Emmett.

Edward le dio un codazo.

-No quiero estar aquí… ¡QUIERO IR A LIMA Y VER A MI GINA!

-¿Quién es Gina? – preguntó Rosalie.

-¿Quiere ir a Perú? – preguntó Jasper, extrañado.

-No – dijo Emma.

-Gina es su novia, en realidad se llama Regina – explicó Mary Margaret-. Emma debes calmarte, Regina seguro está bien.

-La extraño – lloriqueó Emma, Jasper le paso un pañuelo-. Gracias. Ella puede parecer una perra, pero no es así… Cuando me siento mal a las 3 de la mañana y la llamo ella me escucha y me compra Taco Bell cuando me da antojo. La amo.

-Deberías ir con ella – dijo Rosalie, sentándose al lado de Emma.

Emma levantó la vista.

-¿Eh?

-Deberías ir a Lima – dijo Emmett sonriendo.

-Exacto – dijo Ruby-. El grandulón y la rubia tienen razón. Deberíamos ir a Lima.

-¡Sí! – dijo Alice aplaudiendo-. Deberíamos ir todos.

-¿¡QUE?! – gritamos mi novio y yo.

-Llamaré a Jacob para que nos acompañe – dijo Emmett, Jacob era su mejor amigo.

-Yo empacaré – dijo Rosalie.

-Yo buscare municiones por si acaso – dijo Jasper.

-Te ayudare – dijo David, como si él y Jasper fueran mejor amigos.

-Chicos, no… - dijo Edward.

-Claro que sí, Eddie – dijo Alice-. Yo también debo empacar.

Emma sonrió…

-Veré a mi Gina…-dijo soñadoramente - Iremos en auto, ¿no?

-Sería lo mejor – dijo Ruby, Mary Margaret asintió.

Todos se habían vuelto locos.

Luego de unas horas Edward y yo estábamos en el asiento trasero del Jeep de Emmett junto con Ruby. En el copiloto estaba Emma, quien rápidamente se había ganado la confianza de Emmett. En el BMW de Rosalie estaban Alice, Jasper, Mary Margaret, David y Rose. Jacob había accedido y estaba en su motocicleta, acompañado de Leah, su hermana.

-¡NOS VAMOS! – gritó Emmett. Se supone que íbamos a pasar el día en la casa de los Cullen….

Incluso ni sé cómo Charlie accedió a que me fuera.

Comenzamos a salir del porche de la casa de los Cullen. Miré a Edward que solo negó con la cabeza como queriendo decir que estábamos rodeados de locos.

Iba a ser un largo viaje.

**Y… que opinan!? ¿Qué pasara de camino a Lima? ¿Los Cullen se alocaran? ¿Mulan se enamorara de Aurora? ¿Aurora llegara a tiempo a la estación? ¿Qué pasa en Lima? ¿Alice ira de compras? ¿Emmett y Emma se pondrán locos? ¿Regina extraña a Emma? ¿Mulan seguirá teniendo fantasías con Cora? ¿Dónde están las Faberry? ¿Y las Brittana? ¿Klaine? ¿Aparecerán Puckerman y Lauren? ¿Quién le grito mami a Santana y Zelena? ¿En cuánto tiempo llegaran a Lima? ¿Subiré otro capítulo hoy?**

**Dejen reviews! No sean tímidas! :D PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**


	6. Iniciando los viajes

**Bueno… creo que al final terminé subiendo el capítulo hoy… Lo subiré en honor a Blue-Red moon, quien gentilmente dejó un review… ¡GRACIAS!**

**OUAT, Glee y Twilight, etc. No me pertenecen… Si así fuera, bueno, pues tuviera mucho dinero, ¿no?**

**La historia si es mía. **

**Lima, Ohio**

**Regina POV**

Caos. Esa es la palabra correcta para describir lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Luego de que a Santana y Zelena le gritaran un "¡Oye, mami!" las dos se pusieron como locas… Mi madre diría: "Has perdido el glamour, querida".

Resulta que el que gritó fue un tal Aro Volturi, un tipo de unos 28 años que tiene un restaurant italiano frente al parque. Zelena al ver quien era, le quito un bate de baseball a un niño y le dio 5 dólares, el niño no solo quería los 5 dólares, quería más. Zelena le dijo que le enseñaría sus senos; al niño le gustó la propuesta y aceptó prestar su bate para la paliza que recibiría Aro. Mientras tanto Santana sacó una navaja suiza de su bolsillo.

Las dos comenzaron a correr detrás del tal Aro, quien solo se reía y corría. En lo que esto sucedía, Brittany estaba parada frente a un árbol, hablándole. Rachel y Quinn estaban una encima de la otra acostadas besándose y Belle se peleaba con una ardilla, sí, con una estúpida ardilla porque esta se había acercado y le había quitado una barra de chocolate a mi hermana. Una chica negra, llamada Mercedes estaba peleando sobre quien era mejor Lady Gaga o Katy Perry, con una chica llamada Tina, otra llamada Lauren y un tipo con un mohak llamado Noah. Esos habían llegado justo antes de que Zelena sobornara al niño. Se habían presentado rápidamente.

Los únicos que manteníamos la calma éramos Kurt y yo. Kurt a mi lado, se limaba las uñas y yo miraba el lio que estos locos habían hecho. En ese momento Zelena se encontraba encima de Aro mientras que Santana lo amenazaba con la navaja.

-¿Por qué será que no me sorprende ver a Santana en semejante actitud? – dijo Kurt.

Lo miré, él tenía la vista puesta en mi hermana y Santana.

-Me pregunto lo mismo pero con Zelena.

-Son unas perras locas. Por cierto tu otra amiga está peleando con una ardilla – señaló a Belle.

-Es mi hermana y ya me di cuenta – dije-. Espero que la policía no venga.

-Bueno, si vienen se llevan a Zelena, Santana, Rachel y Quinn, por violencia y por pornografía pública. A Belle y a Brittany se la llevan al manicomio, seguro también llevan a Rachel cuando se den cuenta de que solo habla de musicales y canta.

Me reí.

-¿Y esos 4 que? – señale a los que estaban discutiendo sobre Katy Perry y Lady Gaga. Escuche como el tal Noah, decía que Katy tenía unos pechos envidiables.

Me acorde de Emma que siempre decía esto. La extraño…

-Estarán bien.

Mire a todos una vez más… simplemente la escena no era normal.

-¿Quieres ir a Breadstix? Está justo enfrente – dijo Kurt.

-¿Qué rayos es Breadstix?

-Es un restaurant.

-Mmm… pero tenemos comida aquí.

-Bueno, Rachel y Quinn acaban de aplastar la cesta de comida,¿ querrás comerte eso todavía?

En definitiva, Quinn le metía mano a Rachel justo encima de la cesta.

-Vamos – dije-. Ya nos encontraran.

Nos levantamos y entramos al restaurant.

**Springfield, Massachusetts, un par de ciudades lejos de Storybrooke.**

**Aurora POV**

Había llegado 10 minutos antes a la estación y ya Mulan estaba allí. Al verme se había sorprendido, creía que no llegaría a tiempo pero le callé la boca, ¡Ja!

Ahora estábamos entrando a Springfield y Mulan miraba por la ventana. Mulan era simplemente hermosa. Cuando le había puesto esa multa en Navidad tenía el propósito de que me hablara, que me persiguiera, algo. Pero en vez de eso me ignoro.

Sé que estaba con Phillip, pero eso era un teatro. Phillip es mi amigo, pero es gay, yo nunca le interesé y él nunca me intereso a mí. Mulan era lo que yo quería. Me gusta, me encanta, me fascina… ¡Dios! No sé.

-¿Sabes cuál es ese río? – suerte que pasábamos por un rio.

-Es el Connecticut River – musitó, ni siquiera me miro.

-He oído que te gusta el basketball.

-Estoy en el equipo femenino – musitó de nuevo.

Me miro y suspiro.

-Mira Aurora, tratare de que ser amable contigo pero solo porque estaremos juntas, pero en cuanto acabe todo esto, te daré el dinero y tú me darás la espada y ya. Se acabara todo.

Dios, no. No quería que eso pasara… Solo tenía poco tiempo para hacerle saber a Mulan que me interesa y que la quiero, para mí. Solo para mí.

-Ok – suspire.

**Saliendo de Forks, Washington**

**Edward POV**

Emmett, Emma y Ruby venían cantando Barbie Girl a todo pulmón, Bella a mi lado tenía su cabeza entre sus manos y yo le acariciaba el pelo.

Bells no quería venir, pero Alice y Emma se habían encargado de amarrarla y meterla en el asiento, yo la desamarre antes de salir del porche de la casa.

Jacob y Leah encabezaban la marcha, mientras que Rosalie iba detrás de ello y Emmett era el último.

-Saben que este viaje durara días, ¿cierto? Estamos hablando de atravesar 6 estados sin contar este y Ohio – dije yo, esto era una locura.

-¡No importa! – dijo Emma-. Solo quiero ver a mi Gina.

-¡Así se habla chica! – dijo Ruby.

Bella gimió, aun con la cabeza entre sus manos.

-Incluso podemos llegar más rápido si manejamos de noche – dijo Emmett-. Podemos turnarnos.

-Si – dijo Emma-. Yo podría manejar cuando Emmett se canse.

Me lleva…. ME LLEVA. ¿Cómo rayos habíamos acabado de esta manera? No hace un par de horas estábamos en la casa de Bella diciendo que todo era aburrido y ahora nos encontrábamos saliendo de Forks.

Emmett detuvo el auto.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Bella.

-¡Bella! Estas viva – sonrió Emma-. Gracias por venir – añadió.

-Rosalie y Jacob acaban de parar – explicó Emmett, habíamos entrado a Port Angeles.

Alice bajó del auto de Rose y se acercó a nosotros.

-¡Debemos comprar algo aquí! – Esta vez no solo Bella y yo gemimos sino que también Emmett y Ruby lo hicieron.

Este viaje iba a tardar un siglo.

**Y hasta aquí llego! Mañana seguiré, se los aseguro.**

**¿Les gusto? Dejen review. ¿No les gusto? Dejen review. ¿Se quieren casar con Emmett o con Rosalie? Dejen review. ¿Quieren matar a Aro? Dejen review. ¿Qué hace Aro con un restaurante en Lima? Dejen review. ¿Se quieren casar conmigo? Dejen review. xDD**


	7. En la carretera y el Cumpleaños

**Bien… aquí un nuevo capítulo…**

**OUAT, Glee y Twilight, etc. no me pertenecen, si así fuera, pues… no sé.**

**Seattle, Washington **

**Alice POV**

Luego de que compré ese maravilloso Wonderbra en Port Angeles, seguimos nuestro camino. Ahora estaba anocheciendo y Rosalie había dejado que Mary Margaret condujera. Pues bien, esa chica no conduce muy bien digamos, cuando salíamos de un pueblecito llamado Edmonds por poco casi atropella a una chica que le gritó hasta del mal que se iba a morir.

-Mary Margaret, querida – dijo Rosalie-. Yo puedo volver a conducir.

-¡No! Me gusta este auto, conduciré hasta que salgamos de Washington – sonrió-. Ustedes descansen.

Íbamos a morir, sí, no íbamos a llegar a Dakota del Norte bien.

Mire por la ventana y vi a un grupo de personas que celebraban un cumpleaños en un pequeño terreno. ¡A mí me encantan los cumpleaños! ¡Teníamos que parar!

-Mary, para – le dije.

-¿Por qué?

-Miren allí – señalé al cumpleaños-. ¡Es un cumpleaños! ¡Tenemos que parar!

Mary Margaret estacionó el auto a un lado de la carretera. Tomé mi walkie talkie y le hablé a Jacob.

-Jake, estaciónate. Tenemos cumpleaños.

-¡SIIIII! – gritó emocionado.

En ese momento, Ruby paró el Jeep al lado de nosotros…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tenemos cumpleaños – canturree felizmente.

Jasper sacó su mochila del maletero y tomo una pistola nerf gigante.

-Si no nos dan pastel por las buenas, nos darán por las malas.

-¿Pero qué rayos? Primero salimos de Forks a Lima y ahora invadiremos un cumpleaños, ¿En serio? – gritó Bella desesperada.

-Quiero pastel – dije a la defensiva.

-Alice, podemos parar en una repostería cuando entremos a Seattle – dijo Edward-. Estamos a menos de 5 kms.

-Yo opino que deberíamos ir, felicitar al cumpleañero y comernos ese pastel – dijo Rosalie.

-Así se habla, sexy Barbie – dijo Emmett sonriéndole a su novia.

Ruby estacionó el Jeep y todos nos dirigimos al cumpleaños. Un señor con sombrero nos detuvo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – entrecerró los ojos.

-¡SOMOS AMIGOS DEL CUMPLEAÑERO!

El señor nos miró raro.

-¿Amigos de Frodo?

¿Se llamaba Frodo? Vi como Ruby y Emma se tapaban la boca para no reírse.

-¿Y dónde se conocieron?

-En la escuela, señor – dijo Emmett seriamente. Jasper cargó la pistola.

-Mi nieto Frodo está en el jardín de niños.

Oh…

-¡Por eso! – dijo Leah-. Mi hermano Jacob actúa como si fuera un niño de 4 años… Un golpe en la cabeza ya sabe y está en el jardín de niños, con Frodo.

Ruby le dio un manotazo en la cabeza a Jacob y éste comenzó a actuar como si fuera un niño. El hombre entrecerró, Jasper le apuntó en la cabeza con la nerf.

-Déjenos pasar, viejo – dijo mi Jazzy amenazadoramente.

Dios creo que me mojé.

-No, charlatanes.

-Usted lo pidió.

Le disparó justo en el ojo derecho, yo aplaudí. Todos entramos.

**Bella POV**

Jasper le disparó en el ojo…. ¡EN EL OJO! ¡A UN ANCIANO! Y luego entraron cual vikingos o piratas a la fiesta de un niño de 4 años que tiene el nombre del protagonista del señor de los anillos.

Edward me miró.

-Bells, salgamos afuera y si viene la policía o algo escapamos sin ellos, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero en ese momento oímos un grito. Entramos a la carpa donde estaba la fiesta. Emma lloraba en una esquina gritando que extrañaba a Regina. Ruby y Emmett bebían refresco como si no hubiera mañana. Alice saltaba con un niño en brazos mientras éste gritaba, la madre del niño la perseguía. Rosalie era la que había gritado, un gran hombre corpulento bailaba pegado con ella mientras tenía las manos en su trasero, ahora ella se reía. Jasper lanzaba cubos de hielo gritando: "NIEVE". Jacob y Leah robaban comida y David y Mary Margaret estaban metiendo el pastel en una neverita.

Miré a Edward boquiabierta, pero no se encontraba a mi lado, sino que se había acercado a un grupo de ancianas y estaba discutiendo de moda con todas ellas.

Era ridículo, solté un suspiro y me senté en una silla a esperar que terminaran.

**Ruta 90, saliendo Massachusetts **

**Aurora POV**

Habíamos atravesado casi todo el estado y nos encontrábamos entrando a New York, allí íbamos a tomar un tren directo a Ohio. El autobús dio un frenazo y una chica pelirroja que venía caminando se cayó.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunté mirando y ayudándola a pararse.

Miré a Mulan, ésta ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del frenazo y mucho menos de la caída de la chica, ya que estaba profundamente dormida.

-Sí, gracias – sonrió amablemente-. Soy…

-ARIEL – gritó otra pelirroja, se acercó-. El autobús se descompuso.

Esa chica estaba histérica. Ariel le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, Victoria, llegaras a tiempo, no es como si James te fuera a dejar o algo así.

Victoria fulminó con la mirada a Ariel.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Mulan.

-El autobús se descompuso en medio de la nada, eso pasa – dijo Victoria cortantemente.

-¿Qué? Pero debo llegar lo más pronto posible a Lima – dijo Mulan con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo también – dijo Victoria, sacó una botella de whisky y bebió de ella-. ¿Quieren?

-No, gracias – dije yo, las otras también negaron.

-Soy Ariel – dijo Ariel, sonriendo.

-Yo soy Aurora y ella es Mulan – señale a Mulan, quien ni siquiera nos miró y Victoria salió del autobús.

-Aquella es Victoria y es mi hermana.

En ese momento el conductor se levantó…

-Damas y caballeros a causa de la hora y de que se aproxima una pequeña tormenta, no vendrán a auxiliarnos hoy, por lo que recomiendo que o se queden aquí o vayan a un pequeño pueblo que queda más adelante. Lamentamos las molestias.

-Coño – musitó Mulan, frunciendo el ceño.

Se levantó del asiento.

-Saldré, me iré caminando.

Victoria volvió a entrar.

-Ariel, nos vamos caminando – ordenó.

Caminar… con esta nueva camiseta… ¡Lo que hago por amor!

**Y ya! Dejen reviews, eso me motiva muchísimo para actualizar ;D**

**¿Llovera en la Ruta 90? ¿Se quedaran Victoria y Ariel acompañando a las SleepingWarrior? ¿James esperara por Victoria? ¿Zelena y Santana mataron a Aro? ¿Habrá más Faberry? ¿A Emma se le quitara la depresión? ¿Escaparan los Cullen de la fiesta? ¿Se molestara Frodo? ¿El abuelo de Frodo quedara tuerto? ¿Sabrán mas geografía con este fic? ¿La verdad? NO SÉ.**

**¿Les gusto? Dejen reviews. ¿No les gusto? Dejen review. ¿Quieren que aparezcan más personajes de Disney? Dejen review. ¿Tienen sugerencias? Dejen review. EN SERIO, GENTE! :D **

**Buenas tardes y feliz VIERNES.**


	8. Date placer con mi cuerpo

**HOLA! ;D ¿Pensaban que iba a actualizar hoy sábado? Pues se equivocan! **

**Mentira… si estoy actualizando…. **

**Este capítulo contiene un numerito musical… En realidad ni siquiera es la canción entera. Así que sepan que esta canción no es mía… En realidad la canta la Tigresa del Oriente, si quieren traumarse y encontrar el video aquí el link: watch?v=UWj70gloOtA**

**Lima, Ohio**

**Quinn POV **

Rach y yo nos separamos. Nunca es suficiente para mí besar a Rachel. A cada minuto quiero estar con ella. Miramos alrededor.

Zelena y Santana tenían a Aro Volturi amarrado a un árbol y le gritaban cosas inentendibles. Mercedes y Tina hablaban con Sam y Mike, que no recuerdo cuando habían llegado. Puck y Lauren miraban a Belle que peleaba con ardilla. Britt hablaba con un árbol. Todo estaba normal.

-Tengo hambre, Q – dijo mi novia haciendo un puchero.

-Veamos que tenemos en la cesta – dije yo, comencé a buscarla pero no la encontré.

-Quinnie – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa-. Estas sentada encima de la comida.

-Oh…

Nos miramos y nos reímos, en eso pegamos nuestras frentes y le di un rápido beso.

-Crucemos a Breadstix y compremos algo, ¿sí? – pregunté.

-Me encanta la idea, mi amor.

Nos levantamos del césped, cruzamos la calle y entramos a Breadstix. Afuera decía que tenían karaoke hoy.

Al entrar y sentarnos en una mesa, nos dimos cuenta de que Kurt y Regina estaban sentados un poco alejados de nosotros. Nos íbamos a parar a saludarlos, cuando nos llamó la atención un hombre que subía a una pequeña tarima.

-¡Damas y caballeros! ¡QUE EMPIECE EL KARAOKE! ¡Los primeros concursantes que tenemos aquí son la señorita Regina Mills y el joven Kurt Hummel! ¡APLAUSOS! – gritó el hombre.

Regina y Kurt se pararon y se subieron al escenario. Regina le arrebato el micrófono al hombre y lo empujo fuera del escenario, Kurt dijo:

-HIT IT.

Empezó una música electrónica. Rach y yo nos miramos. Kurt y Regina bailaban al compás de la música, Kurt señaló a Regina y ésta empezó a cantar:

Yo, estoy aquí, te veo a ti  
me intimidas, miro abajo.  
tú te acercas y me dices  
que hace una chica hermosa como tu aquí.

Kurt: Date placer más placer con mi cuerpo  
date placer no, no, no pares  
date placer más placer con mi cuerpo  
date placer más placer con mi cuerpo.

Rachel me miró con los ojos como platos, yo estaba boquiabierta… ¿Qué rayos? Regina se había subido a una mesa. Kurt seguía cantando.

Soy la mejor voy a enseñarte  
Si quieres saber, ya pregúntame  
Date placer, más placer con mi cuerpo  
Pero no eres mi dueño!

Regina asentía a cada palabra que cantaba Kurt.

Regina: No voy a planchar ni voy a cocinarte  
Date placer con mi cuerpo  
No soy tu sirvienta, ni tu cenicienta,  
Date placer con mi cuerpo.

Kurt gruño seductoramente, una señora le metió un dólar en el pantalón. Este siguió con una estrofa…

Uh... mírame, soy Berta  
mi amiga la Tigresa y yo  
vamos a buscar un hombre  
que no tema hacernos temblar de placer.

Cuando Kurt dijo hombre, Regina gritó: Emma. Ellos cantaron la canción entera y la gente aplaudía, incluso una monja se había parado para aplaudirles.

-Dios mío…

Volteamos; Santana, Brittany, Belle y Zelena estaban paradas justo detrás de nosotras. Santana y Brittany aplaudían fuertemente; Zelena estaba boquiabierta y Belle se había sentado a contar unas bellotas mientras murmuraba algo sobre una ardilla, un robo y venganza. Ella tenía algunos rasguños en su cara.

-¿Están borrachos o algo así? – pregunté.

-No sé – dijo Rachel lentamente-. Pero… ¡Me encantó!

Regina y Kurt se dirigieron a su mesa para recoger sus cafés para llevar, luego se acercaron a nosotros.

-Me fascina esa canción – dijo Zelena a su hermana.

-A mí también – dijo Regina-. Me hubiera gustado que Emma estuviera aquí.

Bajo la mirada y se puso a llorar. Zelena la abrazó y yo le alcancé un pañuelo. Belle dejó de contar las bellotas y miro a sus hermanas.

-¿Por qué está llorando?

-Extraña a su novia – dijo Brittany-. Lord Tubbington me contó que también su novia la extraña.

Regina lloro más fuerte.

-Salgamos de aquí – sugerí yo-. Y vayamos a comprar helado, ponernos pijamas y hacer un pijama party, podemos muchas películas.

-Apenas son las 6 de la tarde – dijo Regina, sollozando.

Wow, habíamos pasado toda la tarde besándonos. Le sonreí a Rachel.

-Sí, pero cuando hay crisis así, debemos hacer esto – dijo Kurt-. Es más, no llamare a Blaine, mi novio y seremos 4 solteros y las otras 4 tienen novia.

Regina asintió y salimos de Breadstix.

**Entrando a New York**

**Mulan POV**

Al parecer Aurora consiguió amigas y ahora estas nos acompañaban. Ella y una de ellas llamada Ariel cantaban mientras que la otra pelirroja, Victoria, maldecía en voz baja.

-Oye… al parecer tu hermana y tú se quedaran con nosotras – comenté.

-Cuando Ariel encuentra una persona que le agrada trata de pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella.

La noche se acercaba y la tormenta también. Sentí el sonido de un auto detrás de nosotras, por lo que me voltee y vi como un auto se acercaba, parecía un van.

-Esperen – dije yo, al grupo.

Todas miramos al auto y nos pusimos a hacer señas. Gracias a Dios el auto se detuvo.

Me acerque con cautela a la ventanilla del auto, un chico alto estaba al volante, estaba solo.

-¿Necesitan un aventón? – preguntó con sonrisa.

Asentí.

-¿Me dejarías ver tu licencia, grandulón?

Me miró un poco confundido, pero me la pasó. Se llamaba Finn Hudson y era de Lima. Escribí el número rápidamente en mi brazo con marcador permanente. **(N/A: Se ocurrió cuando vi la película All About Steve) **

-¿Vas a Lima, Ohio? – pregunté

-Así es. Mi nombre es Finn Hudson – sonrió-. ¿Les daré ese aventón?

-Bueno, no te ves peligroso… Está bien- me volteé -. ¡Chicas! ¡Este amigo nos dará un aventón!- me dirigí a él- También vamos a Lima.

El asintió feliz. Me manifestó que quería compañía. Le prometí que cuando tuviera dinero le daría un poco.

Todas saltaron de alegría y corrieron a la van. Luego de las respectivas presentaciones, subimos nuestro equipaje y nos montamos. Ariel iba en el asiento del copiloto y yo iba atrás entre Aurora, quien jugaba con mis manos y Victoria que hablaba por teléfono.

Entre el parloteo de Victoria, la conversación sobre peces de Finn y Ariel, quienes tenían mucho en común y el jugueteo de Aurora con mis dedos, me quede dormida.

**Hasta aquí! :D **

**Sé que este capítulo está un poco estúpido, pero… ¿qué sé yo?**

**RECUERDEN: Glee, Twilight, OUAT y la canción de la Tigresa no me pertenecen… **

**¿Les gustó? Dejen reviews. ¿No les gustó? Dejen reviews! **

**Acepto todo tipo de sugerencias y si quieren decir hola, pues dejen un review diciendo hola. Hasta eso me hace feliz. **

**¡FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA! ¡BUENAS NOCHES!**


	9. La Huida

**Hey! Feliz Domingo!**

**OUAT, Glee, Twilight, etc. no me pertenecen. La historia es totalmente mia.**

**Saliendo del estado de Washington**

**Emma POV**

Luego de haberme recuperado de mi pequeño ataque en la fiesta de cumpleaños, me di cuenta de que tenía hambre, así que me levanté y me dirigí hacia Mary Margaret y David que, trataban de guardar el pastel en una neverita. Les arrebaté el pastel y le di una mordida.

-¡HEY! – gritó el duende, ese, ¿Cómo era su nombre? Ah, sí. Alice.

Ella se dirigió hacia mí, tirando al piso a un niño. Cuando llegó, también le dio una mordida al pastel.

-NO – dijo David - ¡Oigan! ¡Emma y Alice le acaban de hincar el diente al pastel!

Los Cullen, Jacob, Leah y Ruby dejaron sus actividades y se acercaron corriendo. Empezó la discusión…

-MUERETE

-SUELTA EL PASTEL

-NO ME PIDAS MATRIMONIO

Y cosas así, se escuchaban. Levanté la vista y vi como los invitados se paraban lentamente.

-Chicos…

-¡¿Qué?! – gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Todos miraron el resto de la fiesta. Habíamos hecho un desastre y esa gente parecía peligrosa y enojada. No estaban contentos y para colmo Bella no estaba a la vista.

-Yo sugiero que corramos… - dijo Emmett.

Todos corrimos y esa gente nos perseguía. Bella ya estaba en el Jeep con el motor encendido. Mary Margaret tomo el volante del BMW y Leah esta vez conduciría la moto. Me subí al Jeep con lo que quedaba del pastel.

-¡ARRANCA, BELLA, ARRANCA!

Bella piso el acelerador. Y comenzamos a ser perseguidos por unos gitanos locos, que amaban El Señor de los Anillos.

-Solo ustedes dejan tuerto a un anciano, entran a la fiesta de cumpleaños de un tal Frodo y luego roban la comida y el pastel… solo ustedes… - dijo Bella, quien estaba muy enojada.

-Belly Beers… - comenzó Emmett.

-¡Y AHORA NOS PERSIGUEN! ¡EN LA QUE ME HE METIDO POR USTEDES!

Todos nos quedamos en silencio. Bella tomo un CD de Avenged Sevenfold y lo puso en el stereo.

-Si no puedes con ellos, úneteles – musitó-. Si voy a ser perseguido, al menos debo ser perseguido con estilo y música de fondo.

Todos reímos y gritamos. Los autos iban a velocidad excesiva, si seguíamos a ese ritmo, llegaríamos a Idaho en menos de 2 horas. Le di una mordida al pastel. Gina, amor mío, allí voy.

**Auto de Finn Hudson, New York**

**Ariel POV**

Íbamos en el auto del chico gigante. Mire hacia atrás. Victoria hablaba por teléfono con su mejor amigo Laurent, Mulan estaba dormida y Aurora acariciaba con sus manos, ajena al mundo.

Aurora estaba locamente enamorada de Mulan, eso se notaba a leguas.

Finn y yo hablábamos.

-¿Entonces tu novio te dejó por otro chico? – preguntó él con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí… Éramos novios por Internet, ¿sabes? Así que no le di mucha importancia, pero habíamos salido de Florida para ir hacia Storybrooke y cuando llegue a Massachusetts me dijo eso. Victoria se enojó más que yo.

-¿Has dicho Storybrooke? – preguntó Aurora.

-Así es – dije sonriendo.

-Yo soy de allí…

-¿De verdad? ¿Conoces a Eric?

-¿Eric?

-Sí – dije yo-. Mi ex novio, bueno, mi ex cyber novio, pero tu entiendes… Me dejó por un chico, un tal…

-Phillip –dijo Aurora con los ojos abiertos, muy abiertos.

-Siiiii – aplaudí - ¿Eres adivina o algo?

-Ariel… creo que Phillip era novio de Aurora – dijo Finn suavemente.

-Oh… ¿A ti también te dejó?

-Sí, en realidad sabía que era gay.

-¿Saben qué? – pregunté feliz, se me ocurrió una idea-. ¡Deberíamos hacer un club de chicas con ex novios gays…!

-Siii – dijo Aurora aplaudiendo felizmente.

-Podríamos aprovechar este viaje y conocer muchas chicas y que se recluten en nuestro club.

-Wow… -dijo Finn.

Yo asentí felizmente. Mire por la ventanilla de la van y vi un motel al costado de la carretera.

-Un motel – dijo Victoria-. ¡Detén este auto grandulón y estaciónate.

Finn me miro y rodo los ojos. Ya teníamos donde dormir.

**Y ya… no tengo ni idea de la situación en Lima… **

**¿Quién será el dueño del motel? ¿A Finn le gusta Ariel? ¿Regina sigue deprimida? ¿Emma se comerá todo el pastel? ¿Bella, Mary Margaret y Leah conducirán rápido sus vehículos para escapar de esos locos del cumpleaños? ¿Llegaran a Idaho? ¿Harán el club de los ex novios gays? ¿Morirá alguien?**

**¿Les gusto? Dejen reviews. ¿No les gusto? Dejen reviews. ¿Soy una mierda escribiendo? Dejen reviews. ¿Les gusto la canción del capítulo anterior? A mí no… pero, dejen reviews.**

**Sé que es corto pero, la vida es corta. **


	10. Motel, Pastel y el Burdel

**HALO! :D Capitulo # 10… En realidad para mi es todo un record haber publicado 10 capítulos de un fic en una semana…! Usualmente tardo 1 año… xDD**

**Tienen que saber algo… OUAT, Glee y Twilight no me pertenecen. La trama es completamente mía. :D**

**En un motel, New York, específicamente cerca del río Hudson**

**Victoria POV**

El gigantón obedeció y se estaciono en el motel, digo, frente al motel. Miré el reloj del tablero y eran apenas las 7:30 p.m.

-Me quedare a dormir en la van… si no te importa, Finn – dijo Mulan.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – dijo Aurora. Esa chica estaba loca por la asiática.

-No tengo mucho dinero… tendría que ver cuánto la noche y si alcanza para la comida… además, si tuviera dinero no estaría aquí – dijo fulminando con la mirada a Aurora.

-Si quieres yo pago por ti – dijo Finn, amablemente.

-No, gracias. Más de lo que has hecho no se puede.

-Yo pagare por ti – dijo Aurora, tomando la mano de Mulan.

-Ok – dijo y soltó su mano del agarre.

-Bien. Ya que nos decidimos entremos de una vez por todas – dije yo, aproximándome a la puerta.

Entramos al motel, que parecía muy acogedor. **(N/A: Y no lo voy a describir porque no quiero)**

Me pare frente al mostrador y le di a la típica campanita que tienen en los mostradores. Que poco original.

Un chico apareció detrás de unas cortinas y… ¡DIOS MIO! Se parecía al actor que va a hacer de Christian Grey...

-Buenas noches –dijo con una sonrisa -. Bienvenidos al Cazador.

El Cazador… Él era mi cazador, ¿cierto? Podía cazarme cuando quisiera.

-Hola – dijo el grandulón ese… Debía medir 1.90 o algo así. ¿Acaso es hijo de gigantes?

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

-Nos encantaría 3 habitaciones… pagaremos individualmente.

-Bien – sonrió.

Si sigue sonriendo así le diré a James que venga aquí conmigo y hagamos un trio y lo digo en serio.

-Tengo 3 habitaciones, pero 2 de ellas tienen solo una cama, aunque es perfecta para dos personas. Son camas matrimoniales.

-Pido la que tiene las dos camas – dije yo rápidamente antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo.

-¿Por qué? – dijo Mulan.

-Porque no dormiré en la misma cama que Ariel. Pateas mucho y estar sentada todo este estúpido viaje me tiene la espalda hecha una mierda – dije mirando a mi hermana.

El chico sensual nos dio las llaves. Mulan estaba enfadada ya que tendría que dormir con Aurora. ¡Ja!

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Graham – dijo la copia de Christian Grey.

Ummm… Graham.

**Mulan POV**

Luego de que Victoria casi se sube al mostrador y le hace un baile al tal Graham, todos nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones. Finn dormiría solo, Victoria y Ariel compartirían habitaciones y a mí me tocaría dormir en la misma cama con la culpable de que no estuviera en mi casa… Aurora.

Entramos a la habitación y nos paramos frente a la cama. Me crucé de brazos.

-Supongo que tenemos que dormir juntas – dijo Aurora con una gran sonrisa.

Maldita sonrisa. ¿Acaso me odia tanto?

-Aja.

-Pido el lado izquierdo – dijo ella.

-Me da igual – dije yo.

Y de verdad que me da tres veces lo mismo. Ella asintió.

-Me daré una ducha – dijo ella bajando su cabeza.

-Haz lo que quieras, ¿sí?

Ella entró al baño. En realidad antes no me caía mal, digo, es evidente que está loca, pero ahora que robó mi estúpida espada, ahora solo la quiero matar. Al parecer mis pensamientos se fueron lejos, porque cuando abrí mis ojos me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormida y que Aurora me había despertado.

Aurora estaba enfrente de mí con una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo…

La mire de arriba abajo y me sonrojé. Mire hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido y me crucé de brazos.

-¿Qué quieres, "princesita"?

-¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó ella.

¿De ti? ¿Por qué no?

-No, gracias.

Iba a ser una noche un poco larga…

**Lewiston, Idaho**

**Emmett POV**

Luego de dos horas de persecución logramos salir de Washington y no solo eso, al parecer los locos del Señor de los Anillos, liderados por su mafioso jefe, el pequeño Frodo, no nos pudieron perseguir más porque tienen prohibido el paso a Idaho. MUAJAJAJAJAJA.

Bella seguía conduciendo y Ruby iba de copiloto con un GPS indicando por dónde ir. Edward le había robado un poco de hilo a una de las ancianas del cumpleaños y ahora tejía y; Emma comía pastel tranquilamente. ¡ESPERA! ¡PASTEL!

-Emma… Dame pastel.

-¿Qué pastel, Emmett?

-Ese que tienes en la mano.

-¿Por qué debería darte un poco de este delicioso pastel? – preguntó la muy perra, y hasta la había convertido en mi mejor amiga mujer.

Le dije:

-Porque me llamo Emmett y tú te llamas Emma, ¿no? Por lo tanto si yo fuera una chica yo me llamaría Emma y si tú fueras un chico, te llamarías Emmett.

Sonreí, esa sin duda es la mejor razón.

-Y tengo hambre – añadí.

Ruby miro hacia nosotros.

-Emma tiene pastel… -dijo lentamente.

-Sí.

Habíamos sido un poco imbéciles al no darnos cuenta antes.

-Swan, dame.

-No.

-Perra, danos pastel. AHORA –dije amablemente.

Comenzamos a forcejear hasta que un pedazo de pastel dio con el parabrisas del auto, otro quedo en el cabello de Edward, que ni siquiera dejo de tejer.

Bella se enojó.

-¡ME TIENEN HARTA! Ahora se pelean por un pastel… un miserable pastel.

Yo le quite un poco a Emma y me lo metí en la boca. Delicioso.

-Me quitan ese pastel del parabrisas, ustedes pedazos de asquerosos.

Ruby quito el pastel del parabrisas y se lo metió en la boca rápidamente. Emma tapaba lo que quedaba del pastel con sus manos.

-Sigan comiendo pastel… y todo ese carbohidrato y azúcar ira a sus malditos culos y abdominales.

Emma miró el pastel como si el diablo estuviera en él.

-EWWWW.

-Baja la ventanilla y tira eso – dije yo.

Emma bajo la ventanilla y tiro el pastel por la ventana. El pastel dio con el parabrisas de una anciana que conducía al lado de nosotros.

La anciana perdió el control del auto y salió de la carretera estrellándose contra un árbol.

-Ups – dijo Ruby.

-¿Ups? ¡UPS! Seguramente esa anciana está muerta – dijo Bella encolerizada-. Me devolveré.

-¡NO! – dijo Edward-. Sigue conduciendo, esa anciana era mi competencia para Miss Tejedor 2014.

-Me lleva el demonio – dijo Bella, quien siguió conduciendo.

Esperábamos que para las 2:00 am estuviéramos en un pueblo llamado Pocatello, a 533 km en línea recta. Estaba al sureste de esta ciudad.

-Me aburro – dijo Emma-. Extraño a Gina.

Comenzó a llorar, otra vez.

-No te preocupes – dije yo-. Te compraremos una Playboy.

**Lima, Ohio**

**Zelena POV**

Estábamos en la casa de los Berry, en la pijamada. Santana y Brittany jugaban póker, Kurt enviaba mensajes de texto a su novio, Rachel y Quinn se besaban, Belle miraba por la ventana en busca de una ardilla, en la mano tenía varias piedras. Regina estaba encima de la cama de la perra abandonadora mirando el techo.

-Necesito un hombre – dije yo.

-Lo mismo pienso – dijo Kurt.

-Dios… se me antoja una grande y jugosa v…

-YA! GRACIAS. –dijo Rachel interrumpiéndome.

Alcé las cejas, esa perra… Primero nos abandona y ahora me interrumpe.

-Estoy aburrida, Rachel – dije yo.

-Yo la estoy pasando bien – dijo Quinn.

-Ustedes nos están dando un porno en vivo – dijo Regina-. Claro que la están pasando bien.

-Salgamos – dijo Santana.

Brittany asintió.

-Nos quedaremos aquí – dijo Rachel.

-Como quieran.

Kurt, Regina, Santana, Brittany y yo nos paramos.

-Belle, vámonos.

-¿A dónde? – preguntó.

-Por ahí.

Se encogió de hombros y nos siguió.

-¿Algún lugar? – pregunté yo.

-Si – dijo Kurt-. Hay un nuevo spa en la ciudad. Podemos ir allí y dicen que no cierran hasta las 3 de la mañana.

-Ok – dijo Regina frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Subimos a la camioneta de Kurt y nos fuimos… No me daba ganas de ver como Rachel y Quinn intentaban reproducirse.

Luego de unos 20 minutos llegamos al lugar. Un edificio blanco con luces azules. Entramos y había una mujer detrás del mostrador.

-Buenas noches.

-Sí, sí, hola – dijo Santana-. Queremos masajes.

Todos asentimos.

-¿Con cuál de nuestras chicas?

-Cualquiera, duh.

-En realidad un chico estaría bien – dijo Kurt.

-Bien.

Al vestíbulo llegaron 5 mujeres en baby doll y un tipo en bóxer. ¿Qué rayos? Una morena se me acercó y tomo mi mano. La mire raro.

-Sígueme – dijo con voz seductora.

-Ok…

Llegamos a una habitación pequeña y ella me empujo a una silla.

-Es raro ver chicas como tú aquí.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes usualmente vienen viejos a estos lugares – dijo sentándose encima de mi.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunté, esta mujer me estaba asustando.

-¡UN BURDEL! – escuché el grito de Regina.

Salí de la habitación y vi a Regina en el pasillo con los ojos como platos.

-Zelena, estamos en un maldito burdel.

Espera… ¿Qué?

**Y hasta aquí estamos.**

**¿Qué sucederá? ¿Se quedaran en el burdel? ¿Rachel quedara embarazada de Quinn? ¿Belle lograra poner en peligro de extinción a las ardillas? ¿Emmett le comprara la Playboy a Emma? ¿Edward ganara Miss Tejedor 2014? ¿David llevo sus shorts a Forks? ¿Bella seguirá conduciendo? ¿Llegaran a Pocatello? ¿Victoria tendrá un trio con Graham y James? ¿Aurora violara a Mulan? ¿Alice usara su Wonderbra? ¿Aro sigue amarrado a ese árbol? ¿Dónde están Puck y Lauren?**

**¿Les gusto? Dejen reviews. ¿No les gusto? Dejen reviews. ¿Son felices? Dejen reviews. ¿Les gusta Canada? Dejen reviews. **

**Nos leemos después!**


	11. Atracaremos a esos ancianos

**HOLAAAAAA :D ¿Se han dado cuenta de algo? **

**Primero: El nombre del capítulo anterior rimaba… En serio.**

**Segundo: El tiempo en la historia pasa lentamente, MUY lentamente… En la historia apenas han pasado casi 2 días… El primer día, Regina llega a Lima, Rachel las recoge en el aeropuerto y Zelena desaparece para irse a Lima Heights Adyacent. En el día #2: Emma llega a Forks, se aburre, y ella, su hermano, sus amigas y los Cullen salen de viaje y atraviesan un estado en aproximadamente 7 horas y que planean llegar a una ciudad en 8 horas y no solo eso… se metieron en un cumpleaños; y Mulan está de viaje con una loca policía de la moda… Raro… pero… eso fue lo que te perdiste en ¡VERANO EN LIMA! XD**

**Dejen Reviews… O hare que Regina se convierta en monja.**

**Glee, OUAT, Twilight, los diferentes estados que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen… de ser así fuera la persona más poderosa del mundo… PODER…**

**La trama es mía, por supuesto.**

**En un motel, New York**

**Finn POV**

Desde que recogí a esas cuatro chicas, la que me llamó más la atención fue Ariel. Nunca antes me había sentido de esa manera desde que estuve con Rachel y; Rachel simplemente no era mi "verdadero amor". Nuestra relación era más de amigos y "te hare el favor de hacer que Quinn se ponga celosa".

Pero ahora estaba aquí, en un motel, sentado en mi cama con ropa interior, viendo The Biggest Loser y pensando en una chica que había conocido no hace más de 3 horas y no solo eso, que es de lo más simpática y linda.

Debía hacer algo…

-Finn, ¿estas allí? – Ok, es ella… mantén la calma.

-Sí – dije yo. Me puse una camiseta y unas bermudas.

Le abrí.

-Pasa.

-Gracias, salí porque Victoria está teniendo sexo telefónico con James.

-Asco…

-Hahaha, sí. Está obsesionada.

Nos quedamos un momento en un cómodo silencio.

-¿Quieres cenar algo? Abajo hay un pequeño restaurante…

-Claro. Me muero de hambre – sonrió.

-Ok.

-Ok.

Nos miramos y me nos acercamos lentamente. En mi cabeza se reproducía "We Got Tonight" **(N/A: Es una buena canción… si quieren tener sexo xD, mentira… es romántica)**. Nuestros labios se juntaron suavemente, pero ella se alejó lentamente.

-Todo esto es muy rápido para mí, Finn…

-Lo sé…-dije tristemente-. Seguramente sigues pensando en tu novio.

-No…- dijo ella acariciando mi mejilla-. Solo quiero conocerte mejor. Quiero estar segura de que no eres gay.

Nos reímos, luego la tomé de la mano y la lleve a cenar… Eran las 9:00 pm.

**Saliendo de Lewiston, Idaho**

**Rosalie POV**

Ahora David estaba conduciendo mi auto y Mary Margaret iba de copiloto.

-No puedo creer que Emma o Emmett, no estoy seguro, le hayan tirado lo que quedaba del pastel a la anciana… ¡YO QUERIA PASTEL! – dijo Jasper.

-Todos queríamos pastel – dije yo-. Y solo Ruby, Emmett y Emma comieron, de eso estoy segura.

-Yo le di una mordida – dijo Alice.

-Tú eres una estúpida – dijo Mary Margaret.

Alice le sacó la lengua y Mary Margaret le devolvió el gesto.

-Deberíamos vengarnos… En cuanto lleguemos al próximo pueblo, hacer algo sin invitarlos a ellos.

-Podemos ir a un asilo y robar los medicamentos de algunos ancianos y venderlos y no invitarlos – dijo David-. Conociendo a Ruby y a Emma se morirán de la envidia.

-No… - dije yo-. Siempre he querido robarles medicamentos a ancianos, pero con Emmett. Es uno de nuestros planes románticos.

-Podemos recoger porristas. A Emma le encantan las porristas.

-A Emmett también.

-Una fiesta de porristas… tengo una pregunta… ¿Dónde vamos a conseguir porristas a las 9:00? – dijo David.

Todos borramos las sonrisas de nuestras caras. Demonios…

-Ya, la jodimos. No tenemos venganza… - dijo Mary Margaret, desilusionada.

-Aunque podemos hacer lo del asilo todos juntos – dijo David-. Un poco más de dinero para la gasolina no viene mal.

Todos estábamos de acuerdo. Solo teníamos que decirles a los otros y ya estaríamos atracando un asilo.

Tomé el walkie talkie.

-Leah, ¿me escuchas?

-Fuerte y claro, rubia. ¿Qué pasa?

-Entraremos a un asilo y le robaremos medicamentos a ancianos, claro, practicaremos con una farmacia.

-Excelente.

-Ok -. Solté el walkie talkie-. Alice llama a Bella o a Emmett y dile el plan.

Alice tomó su celular y marcó.

-¿Edward? ¿Dónde está Bella? Ah… Vamos a atracar a unos ancianos.

Escuchamos un grito de júbilo.

-Wow… no te pongas así…

Colgó.

-Edward está más que de acuerdo. Dice que destruirá a esos ancianos.

-Bien-. Dijo Jasper-. Tienen suerte de que traje todas mis pistolas nerf y demás armas.

-Psicópata… -dije yo, bajito.

-Gracias – dijo mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ahora solo teníamos que entrar al pueblo, ponernos nuestras ropas interiores como máscaras y entrar a esa farmacia. Ya mañana iríamos a Pocatello y atracaríamos a los ancianos del asilo de allí. Pobres infelices.

**Lima, Ohio**

**Regina POV**

Me pareció asquerosamente sospechoso que hubiera un spa abierto hasta las 3: 00 am, pero no dije nada. Solamente quería alejarme de Rachel y Quinn, que daban asco de tantos besos y esas cosas.

Y en cuento llegamos estaba esa mujer en el mostrador, preguntándonos cual chica y luego todas esas mujeres y ese tipo en ropa interior.

Una chica rubia me dijo que la acompañara.

-Mi nombre es Ceni…- la mire raro-. En realidad es Ashley, pero a veces me dicen Cenicienta.

-Bien… ¿Qué lugar es este?

-Es un burdel, naturalmente.

Un maldito burdel…

-¡UN BURDEL! – grité yo.

Me levanté y salí de la habitación, Zelena también salió y se dirigió hacia mí.

-Zelena, estamos en un maldito burdel.

Zelena me miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Regina – dijo bajito-. ¡TENEMOS QUE APROVECHAR! ¡HAY CHICAS Y CHICOS POR DOQUIER! ¡ES COMO NAVIDAD, PERO SIN CORA VIGILANDONOS! ¡Y ES GRATIS! ¡KURT INVITA!

Negué con la cabeza. Esta también está más loca que una maldita cabra. Zelena comenzó a bailar.

En ese momento Ashley salió de la habitación sonriendo.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar con esa tensión.

-Tengo novia – dije yo.

-Oh… no importa! Podemos hablar y te puedo dar un masaje – dijo sonriendo amablemente.

Suspire.

-Solo se vive una vez.

-¡ESO! – gritaron Ashley y Zelena, luego se chocaron las manos.

-Pero no me violes, Cenicienta – dije yo.

-No hay problema.

**Belle POV**

Estábamos en un burdel… ¡CON LO QUE ME ENCANTAN LOS BURDELES! ¡FIESTA!

Entonces recordé a Ruby. A ella le hubiera encantado venir aquí.

Entre a una habitación con una chica, en la habitación sonaba la canción By The Way de RHCP.

-Genial, Red Hot Chili Peppers.

La chica se volteo, mirándome sorprendida.

-¿Te gusta esa banda?

-Sí – dije tímidamente.

-OH POR DIOS

Se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo.

-Mi nombre es Frannie Fabray.

Fabray… Me suena familiar.

-Belle Mills – dije sonriendo.

Al parecer no iba a tener sexo, sino una fiesta de pijamas.

-¿Quieres tener una pelea de almohadas? – pregunté.

-Me encantan las peleas de almohadas… - dijo lentamente.

Luego se acercó a la cama y tomo una almohada. Se lanzó hacia mí, dándome un almohadazo.

-Esto es guerra, rubia – dije yo, persiguiéndola.

**Y…ya! **

**¿Habrá acción en el burdel? ¿Encontraran una farmacia? ¿Tendrán un cómplice para atracar a ese asilo? ¿Quién será ese cómplice? ¿Tendrá Emma su revista Playboy? ¿Zelena tendrá acción? ¿Dónde están los otros? ¿Lograra Belle atrapar a Frannie? ¿Finn y Ariel se pondrán románticos? ¿Victoria terminara de tener sexo telefónico con James? ¿Algún día dejara de hablar por teléfono? ¿Ashley violara a Regina? ¿Dónde está Blaine, el novio de Kurt?**

**Dejen reviews… o Regina se convertirá en monja… lo digo en serio.**

**:D**


	12. ¿Estas en un Burdel?

**Suertudos… Subiré otro capítulo… :D**

**Sé que en el capítulo anterior dejaron dos reviews y se les agradece, pero mi amenaza sigue en pie… Convertiré a Regina en monja si no dejan reviews y no solo eso… matare a alguien… no se preocupen, no será Finn…Muajajajajaja xD**

**OUAT, Glee y Twilight, etc. No me pertenecen. La historia sí es totalmente mía. **

**En algún lugar de Idaho**

**Emma POV**

Antes de salir de Lewiston, que debo decir es muy estúpida, Emmett me compró mi revista Playboy. Estaba feliz, pero me hacía falta Regina. Amo a Gina como un niño gordo ama el pastel.

Suspiré. El pastel… también me hacía falta. Pero más Regina…

-¿Sabían que por aquí hay vaqueros? – dijo Edward.

- ¿Sabías que a nadie le importa? – dijo Ruby.

-Cuando algún vaquero venga y nos ataquen como si fueras indios, no evitare decirles "SE LOS DIJE".

-Edward… sigue tejiendo – dijo Bella.

-Sí, mi amor.

-Dominadoooo – dijimos Emmett y yo al unísono.

-Como si ustedes no lo fueran.

Nos quedamos callados, era cierto, Gina me dominaba y a mí me encantaba. ¡DIOS, GINA!

-Llamare a Regina – dije yo-. No le diré que estamos de camino a Lima, pero le diré que la extraño. La necesito.

Tome el teléfono y marqué el numero… Un timbrazo, 2 timbrazos…

-¿Gina?

-Ammm… no ¿Quién es Gina? - ¿Qué? ¿Quién demonios hablaba? Es obvio que una voz femenina, pero ¿Quién es?

-¿Quién eres?

-¡Ashley! – dijo ella.

-Estoy segura que este es el teléfono de Regina, mi novia – dije irritada.

-Oh – soltó una carcajada-. Eres la novia de Regina.

¡Lo sabía! Es el teléfono de Regina, sonreí triunfante pero borre mi sonrisa. Algo no cuadraba aquí. ¿Quién es Ashley? ¿Por qué tenía el teléfono de Regina?

-¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de Regina? – dije.

-Ella se está pintando las uñas.

Oí como Regina le quitaba el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-Regina, soy Emma.

-Emma… ¿Qué Emma?

-REGINA.

-Ya, ya.

-¿Quién diablos es Ashley?

-Tengo que decirte algo…

O no… iba a romper conmigo… T.T

-Y no, no voy a romper contigo, cariño – dijo ella-. Estoy en burdel, Emma.

**Lima, Ohio**

**Regina POV**

-Estoy en un burdel, Emma – dije yo.

No contestó, ¿había colgado?

Me di cuenta de que no lo había hecho, porque soltó un suspiro cansado.

-Emma, bebé, entiendo si no quieres hablar conmigo. Pero te puedo asegurar que no ha pasado nada. Solo me dieron un masaje, pero sigo virgen para ti. Lo juro.

-¡UN BURDEL! ¿EN SERIO? ¡UN BURDEL! – explotó.

-Emma no grites, amor.

-¿Cómo no quieres que grite? ¡Estás en burdel! ¡ESO ES EMOCIONANTE! – dijo… espera… ¿ Qué?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Siempre he querido ir a un burdel… - la imagine haciendo un puchero.

-Emma…

-Tienes que tirar fotos, Gina. Lo digo seriamente.

-Pero…

-Sin peros! Un burdel…

-Emma, ¿estás bien?

-Claro que sí. Solo llamaba para decirte que te amo y te extraño; no puedo esperar para verte, gatita.

Rodé los ojos ante el apodo.

-Yo también te amo.

-Pregunta rápida – dijo ella.

-¿Si?

-¿Ashley es prostituta o solo es masajista o qué?

-No hemos hecho nada. Y ella trabaja aquí, pero está embarazada, por lo que es stripper. No se acuesta con nadie.

-Una embarazada…¡Toda una fantasía!

-Emma…

-¿Qué? Es la verdad. Las embarazadas son hermosas.

¡Dios! Ya sé quién quedara embarazada cuando nos casemos…

-Tengo que colgar. Emmett, el hermano de Edward, quien es el novio de Bella, me compro una Playboy. Y ahora que he hablado contigo la encuentro interesante.

-Emma suelta esa Playboy – dije, pero ya había colgado.

Entre a la habitación donde estaba Ashley, tenía una pijama y leía una Vogue.

-Tu novia parecía molesta – comentó.

-Se puso feliz cuando le dije que estaba en burdel…

**En un motel, New York**

**Aurora POV**

Mulan miraba en la televisión un juego y yo la miraba a ella.

-¿Podrías, por favor, dejar de mirarme? – dijo quitando la vista del juego y mirándome.

-No – dije yo, como una niña pequeña.

Ella enarco una ceja.

-¿Se puede saber porque?

-Me gustas…

Ella frunció el ceño y se levantó.

-No me sigas.

No obedecí y salí detrás de ella. Le tome del brazo pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, oímos un grito. Yo la mire asustada y ella frunció más el ceño.

-¿Qué fue eso? – dije asustado, me pegue más de ella.

-Ni puta idea – dijo ella, si no estuviera tan asustada la hubiera besado. Me encanta cuando dice malas palabras.

Me abrace más a ella.

Caminamos hacia el lugar donde se había oído el grito y abrimos lentamente la puerta.

Delante de nosotras una chica gótica con una máscara del asesino de Scream asustaba a Victoria. Mulan se acercó a ella. ¡Que valiente! La chica se quitó la máscara.

-¿Mulan?

-¿Luna?

¿Se conocen? Las dos se abrazaron efusivamente. Victoria se levantó molesta.

-Coño… Me voy.

-Luna, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Soy asesina a sueldo – dijo la chica-. Shhh, no digas nada, pero se supone que debo matar a un tal Graham.

-¿Qué?

Me miró y sonrió.

-¿Eres Graham?

-No.

-A bueno… me voy.

Y se fue.

-Eso fue un poco raro… -dijo Mulan.

Estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

**DEJEN REVIEWS! O ASESINARE A: (Elijan opciones) a) Emma. ****b) Emmett. c) Zelena. d) Rachel. **

**:D Feliz TARDE !**

**Sé que es corto, pero la vida es corta y no siempre tenemos pastel… ****T.T**


	13. Atraccion y Robo Fracasado

**Hola :D Antes de empezar quisiera responder a dos reviews que me han enviado ;D**

**Primero: Luna… Gracias por el review! :D Se valora mucho! Respondiendo a tu pregunta sobre si eres mala… No sé. No te conozco xD, pero si estás hablando de la Luna que está en la historia, no, no es mala. En realidad esta Luna; es Luna Lovegood (Personaje de Harry Potter) y por ahora no es mala. Gracias por el review! **

**Segundo: Carla Mills… :D Gracias! Y sí, lo sé. Estoy loquísima! xD Me alegro de que esta historia te mate de risa hahahaha. Sobre lo de matar a Zelena y a Emmett, no lo hare… Es que son mis favoritos. Emma tampoco morirá, por ahora… o Rachel. Rachel tal vez muera de lo empalagosa que es con Quinn. Me alegro de que yo alegre tus días con los capítulos :D En cuanto a capítulos más largos… no sé. xD**

**Aclaración: Frannie es hermana de Quinn, por si no lo sabían. **

**OUAT, Glee, Twilight, Luna Lovegood y diversos personajes de Disney no me pertenecen; la historia es totalmente mía. **

**Estacionamiento de una farmacia, carretera de Idaho, cerca de Pocatello.**

**Leah POV**

Habíamos encontrado una farmacia por la carretera, por lo que estacionamos.

-Jasper, ¿tienes las espadas? – preguntó Jacob.

-¿Acaso dudas de mí? – respondió con otra pregunta.

Ese chico Jasper es raro… Algunas veces se le ve tranquilo, la mayoría de las veces, debo recalcar. Pero a veces es como si Alice le pegara la locura y él se convirtiera en psicópata… ¡RARO!

Tomé una espada y la sostuve. Todos habíamos formado un pequeño círculo en el estacionamiento, fuera del campo de vista de cualquiera que estuviera dentro del pequeño establecimiento.

Rosalie, mi mejor amiga, se acercó al centro del círculo.

-Bien, Ruby, Jacob y Alice se quedaran en los autos y la moto para cuando todos salgamos corriendo, ¿De acuerdo? – dijo mirando a los tres aludidos.

-De acuerdo – respondió mi hermano.

-Ok, entraremos y decidiremos si emplearemos la fuerza bruta o simplemente iremos tomando los medicamentos y condones, etc. – dije yo.

-¿Para que querríamos condones? – preguntó Bella ruborizándose.

-Bella, querida, la gente no quiere quedarse embarazada… La gente quiere sexo sin compromiso, por lo que tomaremos condones y los venderemos, incluso podemos ir a escuelas – dijo Emma.

-Exacto – dijo Ruby.

-Entremos de una vez – dijo Mary Margaret impaciente, mirando su reloj-. Es medianoche y se supone que llegaríamos a las 2:00 am.

-Bueno, no importa. Llegamos allí al amanecer y encontramos el asilo, justo cuando lo estén abriendo.

Todos comenzamos a caminar, menos Bella que se quedó afuera, diciendo que éramos una pandilla de locos.

-Esperen… - dijo Emmett-. Tenemos que ponernos nuestras "mascaras".

Todos nos devolvimos a los autos, tomamos nuestras maletas, sacamos ropa interior y nos la pusimos en la cabeza.

-Rosalie, esa tanga es muy pequeña, ponte otra – dijo Bella.

Una vez que todos teníamos nuestras mascaras entramos a la farmacia. Tras el mostrador había una chica afroamericana que leía una revista sobre un príncipe verde.

-¿Qué demonios? – preguntó ella. En su gafete decía que se llamaba Tiana.

-SILENCIO – dijo Jasper con espada en mano y un escudo de Capitán América.

Emmett y yo nos situamos frente al Valium y; tomamos cajas y cajas de Valium. Emma estaba enfrente de los condones y estaba metiendo todas las cajas en una mochila de Hello Kitty. Edward tejía… ¡DIOS!

-¿Acabas de mandar a callarme? – dijo Tiana.

-Exacto.

En ese momento, Rosalie, quien se había cambiado de mascara entró.

-¿Tiana?

La chica la miró sorprendida.

-¿Rosalie Hale?

Las dos se miraron sorprendidas. Tiana se dirigió hacia Rosalie y las dos se abrazaron y comenzaron a saltar alegremente.

-¿Se conocen? – preguntó Mary Margaret.

-CLARO – dijeron al unísono.

-¿Por qué demonios están robando la farmacia? – preguntó Tiana, fulminando con la mirada a Jasper, que gruño como si fuera un gato.

-¿Hay cámaras aquí? – preguntó David.

-No – dijo Tiana mirándolo con desconfianza.

-Ok. Atracaremos el asilo, pero antes queríamos atracar una farmacia random para practicar – dijo Rosalie rápidamente.

La chica asintió comprensivamente.

-Primero, quítense los panties y brasieles de la cabeza – dijo mirando a Emma que tenía un brasiel negro tapándole la boca.

Obedecimos.

-El próximo asilo está en Pocatello y entrar allí es muy fácil. Tengo un tío allí.

-¿Nos ayudaras? – pregunté sonriéndole.

-No tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer – dijo ella, devolviéndome la sonrisa.

-Ahora devuelvan todo…

Todos devolvimos las diferentes cosas que habíamos tomado, menos Emma que, aferraba la mochila de Hello Kitty como si su novia estuviera adentro. Tiana enarcó una ceja.

-Queremos vender condones en las escuelas.

-Tienes suertes de que esas son muestras y son totalmente gratis.

Todos salimos. Ruby, Jake, Alice y Bella se acercaron.

-¿Incluso secuestraron a la dependienta? – preguntó Ruby.

-No, es cómplice – explicó Rosalie.

Luego de que todos nos presentamos, nos subimos a los autos y Tiana se dirigió a un Camaro Amarillo del 70.

-Los seguiré – dijo ella.

Una nueva cómplice nunca hace daño.

**Motel, New York**

**Luna Lovegood POV**

Esa chica que estaba con Mulan no era Graham y la pelirroja tampoco…

Me acerqué al mostrador y había un chico leyendo una revista sobre lobos.

-¿Te puedo ayudar con algo? – dijo mirándome a los ojos. ¡WOW! Lindo…

-Busco a Graham.

-Yo soy Graham – dijo amablemente.

¿Qué? Diablos a ese chico tenía que matar… Los espíritus del cielo me habían dicho que debía hacerlo. ¡Oh Espíritus del Cielo, perdónenme, pero me he enamorado!

-¿Estás aquí? – preguntó moviendo su mano frente a mis ojos.

-Si… te tengo que decir algo…

Me miro con curiosidad.

-Se supone que te tengo que matar – dije yo, el abrió los ojos y me miro como si estuviera loca-. ¡Pero no lo hare! –me apresure a decir.

-¿Qué alivio? – dijo él.

-Sí – dije riéndome.

Lo mire a los ojos. Él es B-E-L-L-O, ¡BELLO! ¡Hermoso! Tenemos que tener hijos…

**Lima, Ohio**

**Quinn POV**

Rachel y yo llegamos a ese extraño burdel, es más que obvio que nuestros amigos estarían allí.

-Rach, debemos sacarlos de allí. Tú vas en busca de las hermanas Mills y yo voy en busca de Frannie para ver si ha visto a alguno de los dementes o a Britt.

Rach asintió, me dio un beso rápido y se fue.

-¿Sabes en que habitación esta mi hermana? – le pregunté a la chica del mostrador.

-¿Hermana?

-Frannie Fabray

-Segundo piso, última puerta – dijo sonriendo-. Por cierto, eres igual que ella.

-Sí, gracias.

Me dirigí hacia allí y abrí la puerta lentamente.

-¿Presentables? – dije yo con una mano sobre mis ojos.

-¡Q! – dijo mi hermana-. Puedes ver, tontita.

Mire hacia la habitación y estaba llena de plumas de avestruz, Belle y Frannie saltaban en la cama con grandes sonrisas.

-Eh… Salgamos de aquí…

Las dos se miraron y se bajaron de la cama. Estaban en ropa interior. Me siguieron.

-¿Sabes dónde están tus hermanas o algunos de mis amigos? – le pregunté a Belle.

-Creo que Zelena está detrás de esa puerta – señalo una puerta.

Frannie se acercó y tocó.

-Pase – dijo una voz masculina.

Entramos y Puckerman estaba sentado en una silla mirando a una piscina inflable llena de lodo.

-Zelena le está ganando.

-Deténganse – dijo Belle riéndose.

Zelena y la otra chica se detuvieron.

-Ya te ganare otra vez, Weasley.

-Eso quisieras, Mills.

-LAS PELIRROJAS ROCKEAN. – gritó Puck.

Encontrar a esos locos sería un poco difícil.

**Y ya… que me voy a ver America's Next Top Model… dios, debería hacer un fic sobre America's Next Top Model! Ustedes que creen?**

**DEJEN REVIEWS! :D**

**¿Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo? ¿Quién será ese cómplice? ¿Emma lograra vender condones? ¿ Zelena le ganara a Ginny Weasley? ¿Graham y Luna tendrán hijos? ¿Tiana volverá a atender esa farmacia? ¿Aparecerán mas personajes de Disney? ¿Habrá Elsanna? ¿Es esto un spoiler? DESCUBRANLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO Y EN LOS QUE VIENEN!**


	14. Ebria y SleepingWarrior

**Hey, otra vez… Subiré otro cap. porque mañana no sé si tenga tiempo xd**

**Sé que me han estado pidiendo capítulos más largos y créanme que quiero hacerlo, pero a veces empieza Under the Dome, Power o America's Next Top Model y la inspiración se me va. xD Mentira… A veces pongo a los personajes en cierta situación y lo que va luego se me olvida o simplemente no puedo sacarlos del apuro así por así, por lo que tengo que dejarlo de esa manera y subir el capítulo, ¿entienden lo que leen? Como sea, tratare de hacer capítulos más largos, pero no prometo nada.**

**OUAT, Glee, Twilight y demás personajes de Disney y Harry Potter no me pertenecen…**

**P.D.: Estoy a punto de que Luna Lovegood muera en esta historia… en serio!**

**Sin más demora… El capítulo que sigue: xD**

**Lima, Ohio**

**Rachel POV**

Quinn y yo habíamos ido a un burdel a buscar a nuestros amigos y ahora yo buscaba por todo el lugar.

Abrí una puerta y Kurt estaba siendo masajeado y abanicado por unos chicos musculosos…

-¡KURT! – dije yo.

-Hola, Rachel… - respondió rodando los ojos pero de forma relajada.

-Quítate yo quiero.

Kurt dejó un espacio para mí y yo me tire encima de la cómoda cama. Dos chicos más se acercaron y me quitaron la ropa delicadamente. ¡DIOS! Sin duda iba a tener un orgasmo en cualquier momento.

Bueno… buscare a los otros algún momento de la noche, pero ahora, no.

**Quinn POV**

-Zelena, buscare a Regina. Quítate el lodo y vístete – dije yo.

En vez de hacer lo que le dije, ella se tiro a la piscina de nuevo y comenzó la lucha contra la otra pelirroja. Negué con la cabeza y salí de allí. Ya la buscaría en otro momento.

Mire a Belle.

-¿Sabes dónde está Regina?

Se encogió de hombros teníamos que seguir buscando. Abrimos un montón de puertas, pero solo encontrábamos a señores con chicas vestidas de sirenas, hombres vestidos de demonios, mujeres vestidas de ángeles, etc.

Abrí una puerta y me encontré con Santana y Brittany.

Britt tenía un látigo en la mano y Santana estaba encadenada contra la pared.

-No preguntare y no hare comentarios – dije yo-. Solo les pediré que se vistan y que nos larguemos de aquí. Tu madre llamó, Santana, dice que si no llamas a las 4 am te matara y son casi son las 3.

Cerré la puerta. Aquella era amenaza suficiente para hacerlas salir de allí.

Ahora solo faltaba Regina y Kurt.

-¿Dónde estarán? – dijo Belle, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento.

En ese momento Regina salió de una habitación con una rubia. Las dos venían en pijamas y Regina le decía algo sobre el embarazo a la otra chica.

-¡Hola! – dijo Regina.

-Sí, hola. Nos vamos.

-¿Qué? Pero es muy temprano.

Estaba ebria.

-No, Regina, no es temprano – dijo Belle.

-Pero… si apenas me he bebido 2 botellas de vodka… es muy temprano – se dirigió a la rubia-. Ashley dile que es temprano…

-No lo es – dijo la rubia, que no estaba ebria-. No debí llevarla con Marco…

Regina comenzó a saltar cual conejo de pascua.

-Soy Santa Claus, HA HO HA… -hizo una mala imitación de la risa de Santa.

Santana y Britt salieron de la habitación en ese momento.

-¿Santa Claus? ¿Dónde? – preguntó Britt.

-Yoooooo… -dijo Regina, ahora bailando suavemente.

En ese momento Zelena salió con ropa limpia junto con Puck.

-¿Dónde dejaste a Lauren, Puck? – le preguntaba la pelirroja.

-Está dormida en su casa.

Ella asintió y luego miro a Regina.

-¿Está ebria?

-Sí –dijimos todos en tono cansado.

Regina se tiro al piso y empezó a llorar mientras decía cosas inentendibles. Puck se acercó a ella y la cargo.

-¿Falta alguien?

-Kurt y Rachel – dije.

Todos comenzamos a caminar y a tocar todas las puertas que aparecían… Esto parecía un maldito laberinto.

Abrí una puerta. Rachel y Kurt estaban rodeados de chicos musculosos. Rach me sonrió.

-Q… estos chicos son lo máximo.

-Rach, Hummel vámonos.

Estábamos cansados y simplemente nos queríamos ir. Todos salimos del burdel y nos fuimos.

-Nos fuimos sin pagar… - dijo Kurt lentamente.

**New York**

**Aurora POV**

No podía dormir… y al parecer Mulan tampoco porque había salido de la habitación. Mire mi reloj, ya casi iba a amanecer. Me levanté y salí de la habitación. Caminé hasta la puerta del motel.

En el vestíbulo estaba esa chica, Luna, acosando a Graham, quien le decía que no quería tener hijos. Ella insistía. Seguí mi camino y vi como Mulan estaba encima de la van de Finn. Me subí y la contemplé, ella miraba hacia otra dirección.

-Lo que dije…yo… - puso su dedo índice encima de mi boca.

-Cállate – siseo.

Cerré mi boca. Ella suspiro y retiro su dedo de mi boca; volvió a mirar a otra dirección.

-Mulan, te quiero, ¿sí?

-Aurora… - me miro.

Su mirada parecía cansada. Todo en ella gritaba "cansancio".

-Ya, ¿sí? Ahora no – suspiro.

-Ahora si – dije yo, estaba rogando.

Ella giro su cabeza en dirección contraria hacia mí. Le tome la mano y la forcé a que me mirara. Lo hizo, pero a regañadientes.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Decirte que me gustas mucho.

-Ya me lo dijiste antes.

-Sí, pero…

-Si no me lo hubieras dicho no lo hubiera sabido, ¿sabías? –dijo sinceramente.

-Yo te quiero… - dije despacio.

Si me rechazaba yo moriría lentamente.

-Déjame conquistarte, ser la novia perfecta para ti, déjame amarte…

Me interrumpió.

-Estoy enojada contigo…

-Y lo vas a estar más cuando te diga lo que voy a decir ahora.

Me miro confundida.

-Yo inicié la policía de la moda, porque alguien debía hacer algo respecto a la moda en Storybrooke, ¿no?… Y en Navidad cuando te vi con ese sweater pensé que eras la persona más adorable del mundo, pero que ese sweater era la cosa más horrible del mundo, por lo que te puse la multa. También lo hice para llamar tu atención.

Hice una pausa, se estaba cabreando. Iba a decir algo pero seguí mi pequeño monologo.

-Pero al darme cuenta de que no me estabas haciendo caso, decidí llamar tu atención de otra manera… Phillip y yo rompimos, ese fue el primer paso. Teñí mi cabello a rubio, ya que escuche que dijiste le dijiste a Ruby que te gustaban las rubias. Pero no me hiciste caso, de nuevo. Luego te deje esas cartas en San Valentín, ¿Y cuál fue tu reacción? Normal, las leíste y sonreíste, pero luego nada… Ni siquiera te interesaste en buscar a la persona que te escribió. Hice muchísimas cosas esos meses solo por ti y tú estás tan ciega que no te diste cuenta – una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla-. Entonces escuche como le decías a Elsa que tu padre tiene una espada samurái súper mega importante y recordé que no habías pagado la multa que te puse en Navidad. Y… le dije a Anna que fuera a tu casa y entrara silenciosamente y tomara la espada… Ella lo hizo. El resto ya lo sabes. Y estoy tan feliz de estar aquí, contigo. Por eso insistí en venir contigo y no dejarte sola. Te amo… - dije llorando.

-Aurora… Estoy tan enojada contigo.

-Lo sé – dije sollozando.

Puse mi cara entre mis manos y llore.

-Déjame pensar – dijo.

La mire sorprendida. Ella estaba sentada todavía y yo pensé que se había ido.

-Déjame pensar – repitió y pude jurar que estaba roja-. Ahora no quiero hablar contigo.

Dicho esto se levantó y se fue. Nunca me iba a hacer caso y yo no tendría amor verdadero. Llore más.

**Y ya… SLEEPING WARRIOR, SLEEPING WARRIOR. **

**Lo sé… Aburrido y cursi, así como yo xD**

**¿Qué pasara? ¿Amor, pasión, desamor? ¿Esta historia tendrá lo que más me gusta? ¿Porristas? ¿Football? ¿Regina tendrá resaca? Eso es seguro. ¿Atracaran el asilo? ¿SleepingWarrior? ¿Cómo entraran las Elsanna a mi historia?**

**Pregunta… ¿Están satisfecho/as? **

**Dejen reviews… por favor.**

**CarlaMills… Gracias por el review! :D**


	15. El Asilo

**HEY! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de ayer? **

**Al parecer hoy si tengo tiempo para este nuevo capítulo… xD**

**Como sea… OUAT, Glee, Twilight y TODOS LOS DEMAS no son míos… **** Pero la trama es completamente mía, incluso esa cursilería que escribí ayer.**

**Entrando a Pocatello, Idaho (Por fin)**

**Mary Margaret POV**

El amanecer, el momento más feliz del día. No hay nada como un nuevo día, ese es uno de mis lemas. Hoy íbamos a robar un asilo… ¡QUE EMOCION!

Apreté la mano de David, quien me dio un beso en la cabeza.

-¡Que maldita emoción! – dijo Alice-. Estoy ansiosa por romperle la pierna a un anciano.

-Alice… iremos allí y entraremos amablemente, pediremos esas drogas amablemente, todo amablemente – dije yo.

-¿Tu sabe suma? – me pregunto

-Si…

-Su maldita madre – dijo-. Entraremos allí con la ayuda del tío de la chica del Camaro y patearemos traseros, incluso nos enfrentaremos contra la típica enfermera gigante que se cree la dueña del lugar.

-Tampoco me tienes que tratar de manera agresiva, perra loca – musité.

-Shh – dijo Jasper-. Silencio.

Este últimamente tiene algo con mandar a callar a las otras personas.

-Nos estamos quedando sin gasolina – dijo Jasper.

-Me cago en la mesa – dijo Rosalie-. Coño, uno no puede salir del maldito estado sin que la maldita gasolina se acabe.

-Tranquila…

Paramos y los otros también. Salimos del auto.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Emma.

-El auto de Rose se quedó sin gasolina. – respondí yo.

-Me cago en…

-Sí, ya entendimos… Rosalie dijo exactamente lo mismo – dijo David, luego miro a Rosalie-. Todo tiene su fin, Rosalie… En cualquier momento todos debemos conseguir gasolina.

-Dentro de 5 kilómetros hay una gasolinera – dijo Tiana-. Yo iré y traeré gasolina, Rose.

Luego de esperar unos 20 minutos, Tiana apareció con gasolina y pudimos seguir el camino.

-Es bueno tener como cómplice a una lugareña.

-¿Quién usa la palabra lugareña? – dijo Alice.

-¿Tu sabe suma?

Me fulmino con la mirada.

El sol ya salió y el letrero de "Bienvenidos a Pocatello" estaba en frente de nosotros.

-Por fin – dije suspirando.

El Camaro de Tiana se estaciono enfrente de un restaurant, todos estacionaron.

-Bien… Aquí es el asilo – dijo señalando un edificio –. En realidad el Sr. Gold no es mi tío, pero es muy amigo de mi madre, así que me trata como si fuera un tío.

-¿Qué esperamos? Vamos – dijo Emmett tomando en brazos a Rosalie y dándole un apasionado beso.

-Gente… ¿en serio lo harán? – dijo Bella-. ¿Acaso no recuerdan anoche, cuando mataron a una anciana con un pastel?

Alguien estaba alterada.

-Bella, cierra la boca – dije yo.

Todos cruzamos la calle y luego Jasper nos entregó nuestras "armas".

-No olviden a las mujeres – dijo Emma, con una pistola nerf en la mano-. Protejan a las mujeres y recuerden… Debemos vender estos condones.

-¿A los ancianos? – preguntó Jacob.

-Claro que no. En una escuela, imbécil.

Entramos y Tiana se acercó a un señor con traje y un bastón.

-Gold.

-Tiana – sonrió-. Cuando llamaste diciendo que querías invadir el asilo no me pude negar.

-¿Fue tu idea?

-Idea de ellos – nos señaló-. Chicos, él es Gold.

Todos nos presentamos.

-Síganme.

Una mujer gigante apareció.

-¿Y esos adolescentes, Gold?

-Me vienen a visitar.

-No pueden pasar.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-QUE NO PUEDEN PASAR.

Alice se acercó a ella.

-¿Quién lo dice? – dijo desafiante.

-Yo lo digo, enana.

Alice miró a la mujer.

-Ese traje es horrible, debes conseguirte un Dolce & Gabbana.

-No importa, maldito duende.

Que poco amable. Alice estaba roja y sacó un pequeño revolver de agua. Le echo un chorro en la cara y la mujer la miró encolerizada.

-Corre, Alice – susurre detrás de ella.

Alice se mandó corriendo con la enfermera detrás de ella y nosotros aprovechamos la distracción.

-Bien – dijo Gold-. Su amiga es una héroe. Dispérsense y entren a las habitaciones.

**Edward POV**

Entramos a diferentes habitaciones de ancianos. Mi misión aquí era principalmente buscar a ancianas que estuvieran nominadas a Miss Tejedor 2014. Patee la puerta de una habitación y habían dos ancianas viendo la televisión, en cuanto me vieron se asustaron.

-¿Quién es usted, jovencito?

-Cállese – dije estresado-. Denme todos los tejidos que hayan realizado… ¡AHORA!

-No, debemos ganar MT14.

¿Ven que les digo? Esas viejas quieren ganar mi maldito concurso. ¡LLEVARSE MI MALDITA CORONA! Me acerque a ellas y saque una pequeña bazuca de juguete; les apunte.

-Negociemos ancianas de mierda.

-Me dan todos sus putos medicamentos, condones y tejidos.

-¡Ellos no tienen condones! – dijo Emma detrás de mí, al parecer iba corriendo, porque su voz sonaba agitada.

-Oh… Bueno – dije yo-. Hare la vista gorda de esos condones sabor fresa y les quitare sus malditos medicamentos y tejidos.

Saqué un tejido que me había salido malogrado.

-Horrible, muchacho.

-Lo sé – dije tristemente-. Pero no me importa porque las amarrare.

Me lancé sobre ellas pero una me dio con un bastón en la espalda. Furioso me levante antes de que tomaran la cosa esa, que yo tejí. Se la arrebate y tome a una de ellas.

-No me violes, querido.

-CALLESE.

La amarre contra la silla y me gire para encarar a la otra, pero había escapado.

-Demonios…

Me encogí de hombros y me acerque a los medicamentos que habían allí y los coloque en mi mochila de Dora La Exploradora, luego tome los tejidos y mire a la anciana que trataba zafarse de mi nudo.

-Yo me llevare esa corona, vieja.

Y me fui. Al salir de esa habitación, vi como Emmett y Emma asaltaban a un anciano y le quitaban todos sus Valium y Viagra.

-¡Viejo enfermo! – dijo Emma.

-Vayamos al comedor – dijo Leah apareciendo con Tiana-. Allí hay más pastillas.

Corrimos al comedor y al entrar Jasper estaba encima de una mesa, haciéndoles un stripper a unas ancianas y a un par de ancianos gays.

-No hagan ruido – dijo Tiana – estos son más peligrosos.

Jasper estaba sobre la mesa y bailaba mientras "Twist and Shout" de los Beatles sonaba. Se quitó la camisa lentamente y esta cayó sobre la cabeza de uno de los ancianos, que gritó emocionado.

Todos nos acercamos a la vitrina donde estaban los medicamentos y tomamos toda pastilla que encontramos.

-¿Qué hacen esos mocosos? – gritó una anciana.

-No se acerquen a ellos – dijo Tiana-. Esta gente Judo, Karate, Tae Kwon Do y todas esas pendejadas, les recomiendo que corran.

Todos salimos corriendo gritando cual salvajes. Los viejos esos atraparon a Jasper y otros nos perseguían cuales zombies. Ni que estuviéramos en The Walking Dead. Al menos había eliminado a algunas personas de mi competencia y teníamos suficiente medicina para vender. Pasamos justo enfrente de la pequeña farmacia del asilo, allí Rosalie, Alice, Jacob y Ruby tomaban todos los fármacos existentes y la enfermera gigante estaba amarrada.

-Corran – les dije.

Todos nos siguieron hasta la salida, donde Mary Margaret y Gold esperaban. Salimos de allí sin Jasper.

-Bien… ahora solo corran y yo me quedare aquí como si fuera una víctima. ¿Falta alguien?

-Jasper – dije agitadamente.

-¿¡QUE!? NOOOOO, Mi Jazzy – dijo Alice tirándose al piso.

-Alice, Jasper se reunirá con nosotros tarde o temprano.

Ella lloraba cual María Magdalena.

-Yo rescaté su mochila – dijo Emmett.

-Llévatela al auto, osito – le dijo Rosalie, señalando a Alice.

Emmett cargo a Alice y la entro en el auto.

-¿No podemos volver para rescatarlo?

-No hay tiempo. La policía viene. Yo protegeré al muchacho.

Todos corrimos a los autos y arrancamos para salir del pueblo y de Idaho.

**Un capitulo desde el punto de vista de Mary Margaret y Edward. Ahora todos huyeron del asilo, pero Jasper está atrapado… T.T**

**¿Qué pasara? ¿Jasper morirá? ¿Regina tendrá su resaca? ¿Gold protegerá a Jazz? ¿Alice se recuperara? ¿Jasper se reunirá con ellos? ¿Mulan pensara sobre lo de ella con Aurora? ¿Luna y Graham harán algo juntos? ¿Victoria termino de hablar por teléfono? ¿Y Finn? ¿O Ariel? ¿Lauren aparecerá de nuevo? **

**Dejen reviews… o sino Jasper morirá, por lo que Alice se volverá loca y asesinara a Emma por comerse el pastel, por lo que Gina (esa mujer es SEXY) se convertirá en monja… MUAJAJAJAJA**


	16. Vamos a Wyoming

**Hola! FELIZ VIERNES! :D**

**Bla, bla, bla, nada de los personajes me pertenece, etc. No me demanden, se los ruego. Bla, bla, bla. La trama es mía… cuidadito con el plagio… Hahaha XD.**

**Ok, ya…**

**Pocatello, Idaho**

**Jasper POV**

Todos debían huir y yo debía quedarme aquí y morir con honor. Ahora estaba sentado en un pequeño salón de belleza que había en ese asilo de mala muerte.

Unas ancianas me lavaban el cabello y otras me daban galletas de avena y leche. Fabuloso.

-Entonces Martha, tu esposo ya no te quería y te mando acá – le dije a la que sostenía el vaso de leche-. Que perro.

-Así es, hijito… Un maldito malagradecido.

Todas asintieron. Podía quedarme aquí por unas horas y luego buscar un vehículo y seguir mi camino, tal vez podría robar una patineta, aunque sería difícil… El siguiente estado es casi un maldito desierto…

-¿Qué me recomiendan, bellas damas, una patineta o un caballo? – pregunté a las abuelitas.

-¿Para qué, Jazzy querido?

-Atravesar el siguiente estado, por supuesto. Debo llegar a un lugar un poco rápido – no era mi obligación ir a Ohio, pero quería ir.

-Querido, vete a caballo, te verás como un guapo caballero.

Le sonreí a cada una, lástima que sería mi última vez aquí.

-¿Tu andabas con esos muchachos revoltosos? – me preguntó la que lavaba mi cabello.

-¡Claro que no! No los conozco – niégalos, Jasper.

En ese momento Gold entró.

-Jasper, hijo, ven aquí.

-Me tendrán que disculpar, damas – me paré y tomé el plato de galletas que Daniel, el viejo travesti, me brindaba. Le guiñé el ojo con coquetería y él se puso rojo.

-¿Qué sucede Sr. Gold? ¿Ya se fueron?

-Sí. Por cierto, la policía preguntó por ti y les dije que tú eras mi nieto, así que no debes preocuparte. Mandé a la policía en dirección equivocada.

-¿La enfermera?

-Ya me encargue de ella. No tendrá mucho de qué hablar, ahora vete y consigue un vehículo o algo, muchacho.

Asentí y salí del asilo sin mirar atrás.

**Lima, Ohio**

**Lauren POV**

Me levanté y salí de mi casa. Tenía hambre y debía de ir a recolectar un poco de comida. Caminé hasta la casa de los Berry, usualmente voy allí cuando tengo hambre o voy a la casa de los Pierce o incluso de los Hudson.

Entre a la casa por la puerta trasera y comencé a preparar café y a buscar bear claw o bagels.

-¿Qué demonios? – escuché que preguntaron.

Me voltee lentamente y allí estaba una chica de cabello castaño con un libro en la mano.

-Soy Lauren Zizes, ¿Quién eres tú? – ninguna perra lectora me iba a intimidar.

-Belle Mills – entrecerró los ojos-. Estas robando la comida de los Berry.

-Por supuesto – dije yo, con confianza.

Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Conoces a Rachel?

-Estamos en el Club Glee.

Seguí buscando las dichosas bear claw, sabía que había, porque vi a Leroy comprar ayer en el supermercado. Escuche voces venir de las escaleras.

-Si te preguntan tú me abriste porque te di pena – le dije a Belle.

En ese momento Brittany, Santana, Zelena llegaron a la cocina ayudando a la que supuse que sería hermana de la lunática pelirroja y la perra lectora.

-¡Hola, Lauren! – saludo Zelena.

-Zelena no grites – dijo la chica de los lentes de sol.

-Nadie grita, Regina – dijo Brittany.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Zizes? – me preguntó Santana.

-Robo comida.

-Cállense – dijo la tal Regina, esa chica tenía la madre de las resacas.

-Alguien tiene resaca – dije un poco alto.

-Cállate, gorda. – dijo ella-. Estás celosa de que no fuiste al burdel ayer y yo sí.

Belle le paso una taza de café humeante. Antes de que Regina la tomara, yo la tomé y me la bebí.

-Ups, me lo bebí, ¿era para ti?

Regina se quitó los lentes lentamente y con los ojos totalmente entrecerrados me fulminó con la mirada.

-Eres una perra, querida.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la nevera, tomó un vaso y lo lleno de agua, luego se dirigió hacia mí y lo me lo echo.

-Es bueno darse una ducha en la mañana – dijo.

-La que necesita la ducha eres tú – y sin más tome otro vaso de agua y se lo tire, pero lo esquivó y este llego hasta la cara de Rachel, que en ese momento entraba sonriente a la cocina.

-¡GUERRA MAÑANERA DE COMIDA! – gritó Brittany con alegría.

Todas comenzamos a tirarnos cosas, mientras Rachel lloraba.

**Saliendo de Pocatello, Idaho**

**Emma POV**

Salimos huyendo del asilo y ahora salíamos de Pocatello, un pueblo al que nunca en la vida íbamos a volver a pisar, eso es totalmente seguro.

Ahora Edward conducía, mientras Bella estaba de copiloto y se quejaba de éramos unos auténticos locos. Emmett, Ruby y yo estábamos en el asiento de atrás. Yo le enseñaba fotos de mi Gina.

-Y en esta yo estoy sentada con Santa Claus, mientras que Regina está enfadada, mírala ¿no es linda con el ceño fruncido? – dije yo.

-Muy guapa – asintió Emmett.

-No coquetees con ella, Emmett. Te cortare la máquina de reproducción – amenacé.

Emmett asintió rápidamente y yo sonreí.

-¿Nunca te cansas de hablar de Regina? – preguntó la gruñona de Bella.

-¿Nunca te cansas de decir que estamos locos? – respondí yo.

-Emma – dijo detenidamente-. Ustedes están dementes, no es normal salir de un lugar al que acaban de llegar, secuestrarme y salir del estado. Encima matar a una anciana y atracar a unos ancianos. NO ES NORMAL.

Todos nos quedamos callados.

-¿Siguiente lugar? – preguntó Ruby de repente.

-Blackfoot, Idaho y luego a la tierra de los vaqueros strippers – dijo Edward.

-¿Vaqueros strippers? – pregunté emocionada.

-No hay ningún vaquero stripper – dijo Bella cansadamente.

-AGUAFIESTA – dijimos Ruby, Emmett y yo al unísono.

-Deberíamos ir a una pelea de vaqueros – dijo Emmett-. Es más, deberíamos ocasionar una, ya saben provocar a alguien.

-Exacto – dijo Ruby-. Demonios, Emmett eres un maldito genio.

-Claro que no, Emmett es un descerebrado – dijo Bella.

-Belly Beer, tranquilita. – dijo Emmett sonriéndole a mi prima.

-Hagámosla en honor a Jasper. Alice debería de dar el primer tiro, podemos ir a una tienda de pistolas – sugerí.

-Siiiii –gritamos todos, menos Bella.

Wyoming allí vamos.

**En un motel, New York**

**Aurora POV**

Ya el sol había salido completamente, y yo seguía llorando sobre la van de Finn. Sequé mis lágrimas y mire mi reloj; eran las 6:45.

Me dirigí a la habitación del motel, ya debíamos recoger nuestras pertenencias. Una vez allí, me di cuenta de que Mulan no estaba allí y que había tomado sus cosas. Recogí todo tristemente y salí de la habitación.

Una vez en el pasillo, me encontré con Ariel, que llevaba su maleta y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Buen día, Aurora!

-Hola, Ariel…

-¿No es maravillosa la mañana?

¿Qué tiene de maravillosa si Mulan está enojada conmigo y no quiere hablarme? Si hay algo peor que el odio, es que la persona que quieres considere que no existes, eso sí que duele, ya que el odio es un sentimiento ardiente. Suspiré.

-Claro – mis lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo.

Al parecer Ariel se dio cuenta.

-¿Estas bien, linda? – dijo acercándose.

-No…

-¿Qué sucede?

Iba a responder pero Mulan apareció por el pasillo con Victoria pisándole los talones.

-Hola Ariel – dijo ella, sonriéndole. A mí ni siquiera me miro.

-Hola – dijo sonriente Ariel.

-Ya nos vamos – dijo Mulan amablemente -. Finn nos espera abajo.

-¿Ya se van? – dijo la chica de la máscara de Scream vestida con una toalla.

-Sí, Luna.

-¿Y esta qué? – dijo Victoria.

Luna rio y se acercó a nosotras.

-Graham y yo tuvimos un muy buen amanecer – dicho esto entró por la puerta por donde salió.

A Victoria parecía que le iba a dar un ataque.

-VAMONOS –ladró.

Este iba a ser un viaje largo y pesado.

**Ya… suficiente. Se me agotaron las ideas… por hoy.**

**Dejen reviews… por favor. ;D**

**¿Qué pasara? ¿Mulan le hablara de nuevo a Aurora? ¿Llegaran a Wyoming? ¿Harán la pelea de vaqueros? ¿Volveremos a saber de Jasper? ¿Qué hay de Finn y Ariel? ¿Dejara de llorar Rachel? ¿Quinn se unirá a la pelea? ¿Lauren conseguirá comer algo? ¿Regina beberá café y se le quitara la resaca? ¿Emma venderá esos condones? ¿Donde los venderá? ¿Soy genial e inteligente? xD**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	17. Hagamoslo por Jasper y Romance en la Van

**BUENOS DIAS O TARDES O LO QUE SEA! :3**

**Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo, pero antes… tengo un nuevo fic: Demons… es un fic de Twilight, Rosalie/Emmett, para ser más específicos :D Si quieren leerlo pásense por mi perfil y denle clic a Demons y me dicen que opinan. **

**Como sea… Cada personaje no me pertenece… **** Son obra de Horowitz y Kitsis, Stephenie Meyer, Ryan Murphy (ese maldito que no hace Faberry), etc, etc. No me demanden por favor. **

**La trama, por desgracia de esos malditos millonarios, es mía. **

**P.D.: Se me hace flojo escribir la parte de Lima… D:**

**Afton, Wyoming**

**Ruby POV**

Ya habíamos dejado atrás Idaho y todos sus malditos ancianos. Ahora estábamos en Afton y yo tenía hambre. MUCHA HAMBRE.

-Mis queridos amigos – dijo Emmett, mi grandulón favorito-. BIENVENIDOS A WYOMING… Me recuerda a casa… **(N/A: ¿Sabían que Wyoming es el estado del vaquero?)**

-¿Forks?

-No, Tennessee.

Bella rodo los ojos.

-Como sea – dijo el grandulón y saco un sombrero de vaquero.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese sombrero, Emmett? – preguntó Bella.

-Aproveché y se lo robé al Sheriff que es estaba en el peaje al entrar al estado.

Bella puso una cara de "te voy a matar si me meten a la cárcel".

-Emmett… a un sheriff… le robaste a un sheriff.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

-No es para tanto, Bella Swan – dije yo, guiñándole el ojo.

Me fulminó con la mirada.

-Extraño a Regina – dijo Emma-. Y tengo hambre.

-¿Hambre de Regina o comida? – preguntó Edward.

Bella le dio el hombro.

-Ambas – dijo Emma con voz lujuriosa.

-Yo también me sentiría así, si mi Barbie estuviera lejos – dijo Emmett imitando con la voz a un vaquero.

-¿Dónde conseguiremos pistolas? – pregunté.

-Hay una tienda a 17 kms. Allí nos darán pistolas por las buenas o por las malas.

Todos asentimos.

-Sé que me arrepentiré cuando les diga esto, pero, mi padre me enseñó a tirar y tengo licencia para adquirir pistolas – dijo Bella, cansada.

¿Licencia para pistola? ¿Bella? YEAHHHHHH. Todos comenzamos a hablar rápidamente.

-CALLENSE –dijo Bella.

Todos nos callamos, pero no borramos las sonrisas de nuestras caras. Un tiroteo. ME HAGO PIS DE LA EMOCION, literalmente.

-Chicos, debo ir al baño – dije.

Edward paró en un pequeño restaurant, unos 5 minutos después.

Cuando ya terminé de ir al baño, todos estábamos sentados en una gran mesa y la mesera nos tomó la orden, Emmett comenzó a contar su plan con Emma haciendo pequeños comentarios.

-Bien – dijo el grandulón-. Estamos en Wyoming y ustedes saben que no nos podemos ir de Wyoming sin tener una pelea de vaqueros.

Todos asentimos de acuerdo, menos Bella.

-Por lo que en honor a Jasper lo haremos – dijo Emma mirando a Alice, que lucía como una viuda.

Alice asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-A Jazz le hubiera gustado participar.

-Lo sabemos, viudita –dije yo-. Bella tiene licencia de armas, por lo que podemos comprar armas y usarlas.

Todos aplaudimos entusiasmados. Bella rodo los ojos.

-Solo espero que no me metan en la cárcel – dijo ella.

-No te preocupes – dijo Emma-. Si vamos a la cárcel, todas iremos a la misma. Estaremos juntas.

Emocionante, una aventura en la cárcel. Bella comenzó a golpear su cabeza con la mesa.

-Estamos a unos kilómetros de una tienda de armas, por lo que Bella y yo haremos la parada y compraremos esas pistolas, luego se las daremos –dijo Edward.

-¿Venden arcos y flechas? – preguntó Mary Margaret.

-¿O espadas? – preguntó David.

-Tendremos que preguntar – dijo Edward.

La mesera vino con nuestro desayuno, una vez que comimos, entre risas, llantos de parte de Alice, reproches hechos por Bella, algún comentario sarcástico de Leah, Rosalie o Tiana, pedimos unas jarras de cervezas.

-POR JASPER – gritó Alice, llorando a moco tendido.

Todos chocamos nuestras jarras y la bebimos. Tendríamos una aventura en honor a Jasper.

**Saliendo de New York**

**Ariel POV**

Había un poco de tensión en la van. Finn y yo íbamos hablando, Aurora miraba por la ventana con mirada angustiada, Victoria iba entre ella y Mulan; Mulan y ella tenían una conversación sobre no sé qué diablos, en realidad parecían que coqueteaban.

Mire a Finn, que miraba la carretera concentrado.

-Entonces hiciste un viaje de Ohio hasta Canada.

-Exactamente – sonrió-. Necesitaba irme de Lima, ya sabes por lo de Rachel y Quinn, pero ahora estoy bien y preparado para verlas.

Le sonreí, ese chico es un encanto. Simplemente me gustaba y no parecía gay.

-¿Harán ese club de chicos gays? – preguntó.

-No es un club de chicos gays, Finn – dije tiernamente-. Es un club de chicas con ex gays.

-Oh – frunció el ceño confundido.

Le toque la mejilla.

-¿Me darías tu mano? La quiero sostener.

No lo dudo y la tomé. Su mano era gigante. Me pregunté que más seria gigante en él y me sonrojé.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga?

-¿Cuál de todas? – pregunté.

Ya a todas las consideraba mis amigas.

-¿Aurora? – no estaba muy seguro de su nombre.

-A ella – estábamos hablando bajito – Creo sospechar que le gusta Mulan y si te fijas ella y mi hermana están coqueteando, a pesar de que Victoria tiene novio.

-Creo que Aurora le debería decir lo que siente.

-Supongo que sí.

Nos quedamos en un silencio cómodo. Lo único que se oía era la música y la conversación de Mulan y Victoria.

-Calculo que en dos días más o menos estaremos en Ohio, si no dejamos de conducir, 3 si hacemos una parada – dijo él, apretando mi mano-. ¿Te gustaría ir a una cita cuando estemos allí?

-Por supuesto, Finn – me acerqué y le di un beso en la comisura de los labios.

El sonrió sin despegar la vista de la carretera. Creo que Finn es el chico que quiero. Eric y Phillip pueden hacer lo que quieran, yo tengo a mi gigante.

**Y ya… xDDD **

**¿Y la guerra de comida mañanera? ¿Cómo será la cita de Finn y Ariel? ¿Cómo harán esa pelea? ¿Jasper estará bien? ¿Y las pistolas? ¿Mulan y Victoria coqueteando? ¿Aurora será feliz? ¿Llegaran TODOS a Ohio? ¿Y las Elsanna? Más adelante por supuesto.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS Y ME MOTIVARAN A CONTINUAR Y A QUITARME LA FLOJERA DE ESCRIBIR SOBRE LIMA.**


	18. Guerra y Comprando Armas

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA :D **

**¡MONDAY FUNDAY! Aquí el nuevo capítulo, de antemano debo decir que me disculpen por no subir capitulo ayer, pero es que la vaganciaaa…**

**OUAT, Twilight, Glee, etc. No son míos. La trama, al contrario, si es mía. **

**Lima, Ohio**

**Regina POV**

Ruido, ruido por doquier y mi cabeza casi explotaba. Mala idea enfrentarme contra Zizes.

Ahora me encontraba debajo de la mesa de caoba de los padres de Rachel, quien estaba histérica por todo lo que pasaba alrededor. Desde que aquí la podía ver, estaba chillando molestamente y pataleaba como una niña de 2 años. El volumen de todo estaba cochinamente alto.

Brittany estaba haciendo ruido con sartenes, mientras que Santana le tiraba huevos a Belle, quien le devolvía tirando diferentes cosas, entre ellas vasos, platos y bear claws. Zelena estaba en el piso haciendo una especie de ángel mal tramado de comida.

Kurt quien también se había quedado en la casa, estaba comiendo y de vez en cuando tirando cosas y Quinn bailaba arriba de la mesa donde yo estoy debajo, ¿Cómo lo sé? Porque la vi subirse y Rachel le había gritado que se bajara de allí. ¿Por qué cada vez que estábamos todos juntos había una escena de caos? Me pregunte.

Sé que debería estar tirando cosas, ya que básicamente fui yo la que empecé la pelea, pero todos se pusieron muy intensos y me comenzó a doler la cabeza.

De repente Emma me vino a la cabeza. Si estuviera aquí, se hubiera unido a la guerra de comida, con o sin resaca, y no exagero. Conozco a mi novia lo suficiente para saber que es demasiado intensa y que le encanta meterse en problemas. Tan imbécil, con esa estúpida sonrisa. ¡Dios! ¡La extraño tanto!

-¡TE ENCONTRE! –me gritó Belle, quien al parecer se había unido al bando de Lauren.

Me jaló de debajo de la mesa, haciendo que mi cabeza casi explotara. Me arrepentí de no haberme ido gateando cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Me puse de pie tambaleándome y cerré mis ojos fuertemente. En ese momento un pedazo de comida se me estampo en la cara.

-No te preocupes, Regina te protegeré – dijo Brittany, quien se había unido a mi bando y ni siquiera lo sabía.

Me quite lo que tenía en la cara y vi que era un sándwich de queso. Me encogí de hombros y le di una mordida. Kurt le paso un bagel a Britt y esta se lo lanzó a Santana.

Ahora Quinn luchaba con Zelena con dos baguetes como si fueran espadas. Rachel seguía llorando como si alguien hubiera muerto.

Zizes me lanzó una bear claw y yo me limite a atraparla y metérmela en la boca.

-¿QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ? – Todos miramos a la puerta y allí estaba el padre de Rachel, Hiram.

Todos dejaron de arrojar cosas y nos quedamos en silencio, lo único que sea oía eran los sollozos de Rachel. Pero al menos había silencio, solté un suspiro de alivio y disimuladamente abrí la puerta de la nevera y saqué una compresa de hielo y me la puse en la cabeza. También vi una taza de café encima de la isleta y el tome.

Quinn y Zelena bajaron de la mesa rápidamente.

-HE PREGUNTADO QUE QUÉ SUCEDE AQUÍ – dijo Hiram.

-Una guerra de comida mañanera, señor – dijo Kurt suavemente.

-Kurt, ya se lo que pasa aquí – dijo Hiram cansadamente-. ¿Acaso son niños pequeños? Se supone que son adolescentes "maduros". Miren mi cocina.

Se puso las manos en la cabeza.

-Yo no participe, papá. Cuando bajé estaban comenzando a pelear –dijo Rachel, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Hiram asintió.

-Quinn y Zelena – llamó a mi hermana y a su nuera-. ¿QUE DIABLOS HACIAN ENCIMA DE MI MESA DE CAOBA?

Cada vez que gritaba mi cabeza casi explotaba.

-Leroy se va a morir cuando vea este desastre – dijo Hiram-. Me sorprende que Belle y Lauren participen.

-Yo solo vine a robar, digo, a acompañarlos a comer, ellos me invitaron.

-Mentira – musito Santana.

Hiram rodo los ojos.

-Y tu Regina – dijo mirándome-¿También participaste? Me sorprendería muchísimo si lo hiciste.

Miente, Regina, miente.

- No. Tengo resaca, señor. Anoche me emborracharon – que se metan en problemas ellos, no yo.

-Mentirosaaaaa – gritaron Zelena y Lauren.

-Shhh – dije yo, tapándome los oídos.

-Ella empezó Sr. Berry – dijo Zelena.

-Claro que no.

-CALLENSE – grito Hiram-. Limpien este desastre en una hora y no salen hoy.

Todos suspiramos y nos pusimos a limpiar, ¿Qué más podíamos hacer?

**Pinedale, Wyoming**

**Emma POV**

Habíamos dejado Afton rápidamente y estábamos en Pinedale. Todos decidimos que nuestra pelea de pistolas pasaría cuando estuviéramos en Cheyenne, la ciudad principal de este estado y la que más cerca se encuentra del próximo estado, ósea, después de hacer nuestro desastre podríamos escapar rápidamente a Nebraska y no volver a Wyoming NUNCA JAMAS, así como en Idaho.

-¿Iremos a Las Vegas cuando estemos en Nebraska? – pregunté yo.

-CLARO QUE… - empezó Emmett, pero Bella lo interrumpió.

-NO – dijo ella-. Las Vegas están en Nevada, no Nebraska, son cosas diferentes.

-Oh… Que mal – dijo Emmett.

-Yo que tenía ganas de jugar en un casino – dijo Ruby.

-Yo quería robar el casino – dije yo.

-Si Regina lo sabe te mata – dijo Ruby, riéndose.

Suspiré, extrañaba tanto a mí Gina. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Estaría pensando en mí? ¿También me extraña?

-EXTRAÑO A REGINA – grité sacando mi cabeza por la ventanilla.

-Y YO A JASPER – gritó Alice desde el auto de Rosalie.

Pobre Alice, ahora ella no sabría con exactitud donde estaría Jasper. ¿Y si ha muerto? ¿Y si las ancianas lo mataron? ¿Y si se unió al circo? ¿Y si montó un burdel? A Jasper le podían suceder cosas geniales y también peligrosas, eso me dio un poco de envidia. Yo quería más aventuras.

Edward se estaciono en la dichosa tienda de armas y él, Bella, Rosalie y yo nos bajamos de los autos para ayudar con la mercancía. Entramos a la tienda.

-Buenos días, muchachos – dijo un hombre sonriendo, sus ojos estaban casi cerrados a causa de su gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días, buen hombre – dijo yo, levantándome mi sombrero de vaquero-. ¿Desea comprar condones?

El hombre disminuyo un poco su sonrisa, mostrándose un tanto confundido, luego su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-¡POR SUPUESTO! Dame 10, uno para cada hijo mío – dijo-. Les doy condones porque no quiero que cometan el mismo error de tener 10 cada uno. IMAGINATE. Toma 20 dólares.

Recibí el dinero felizmente. Él comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, lo que provoco que Rosalie, Edward y yo también nos riéramos a carcajadas con él. ¡10 hijos! ¡QUE BARBARO! Luego de 10 minutos de risas incontrolables nos preguntó:

-¿Qué puedo hacer por estos muchachos tan simpáticos?

-Queremos armas – dijo Rosalie-. También quisiera saber si tiene espadas y arcos y flechas.

-Por supuesto que tengo arcos y flechas y espadas, también.

-Entonces me dará dos espadas, y un arco y como más de 30 flechas – dijo Edward.

-¿Tienen licencia? – sin borrar su gran sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, mi novia la tiene.

Bella sacó su licencia a regañadientes. El señor la examino cuidadosamente y se la devolvió a Bella.

-¡Excelente! El caballero y las damas pueden adquirir sus armas. ¿Son vikingos, muchachos?

-¿Si? – dijo Bella dudando.

-EXCELENTE, Es más ustedes son vikingos vaqueros.

El hombre nos pasó las espadas y cinturones para guardarlas. Tomé la de titanio y me coloque el cinturón. Puse mi nueva espada allí.

-El arco y las flechas – le sonreí, y el hombre se fue a buscarlas.

-Ahora, nos dará 12 Ak. 47 **( #Lasmejorespistolas xD) **–dijo Rosalie.

-Y MUCHAS MUNICIONES – dije yo, dando saltitos.

El hombre sonrió más y nos entregó lo pedido.

-Son 1000 dólares, muchachos traviesos, pero les daré un 20% de descuento, porque la señorita rubia del sombrero me dará 10 condones más.

Edward sacó una American Express y se la dio al hombre. Yo le di 10 condones más. Una vez pagadas todas las armas y las municiones, nos despedimos del hombre y nos fuimos.

Entregamos las armas a cada quien y seguimos nuestro camino.

¡REGINA ALLI VOY, AMOR MIO!

**Y YA! :D**

**¿Qué opinan? Emma por fin vendió unos cuantos condones (inserte aquí sonrisa picarona)**

**¿Qué pasara? ¿Terminaran de limpiar la cocina? ¿Qué sucede en la van de Finn? ¿Finn y Aurora tendrán esa cita? ¿Terminaran de desayunar, allí en Lima? ¿Edward ganara Miss Tejedor 2014? ¿Sucederá este concurso? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Irán a la cárcel? ¿Bella se unirá a la pelea?**

**¿Les gusto? Dejen review. ¿No les gusto? Dejen reviews. ¿De veras piensan que estoy loca? Dejen reviews. DEJEN REVIEWS! **


	19. Henry

**HALO! Lamento no haber actualizado ayer, pero es que estaba ocupada actualizando Storybrooke's Next Top Model ;) Si quieren pásense por allá y me dicen que opinan. Como sea, Aquí hay nueva actualización!**

**OUAT, Glee y Twilight no me pertenecen. La trama es mía :D**

**Scranton, Pennsylvania**

**Mulan POV**

Ya habíamos avanzado bastante y estábamos en Pennsylvania. Debo decir que Finn es bastante rápido conduciendo. Ahora todos nos encontrábamos en un pequeño restaurante que estaba en la salida de este pueblo.

Victoria se me había pegado cual chicle y me hablaba sobre su novio, James.

-Entonces, James me dijo que debía visitarlo en la cárcel y eso fue lo que hice. Ahora está en libertad condicional y ya sabes, no puede salir de ese pueblo de mierda – dijo ella sonriendo.

Me limité a asentir. Victoria no se callaba ni debajo del agua.

Levanté mi vista y vi como Aurora me observaba. Estaba celosa, su mirada lo decía, pero también sufría. Aparté mi mirada de ella, tarde o temprano tenía que hablar con ella. Volví mi atención a Victoria que ahora había entrelazado su mano con la mía.

-¿Qué me dices? – preguntó angelicalmente.

¿De me hablaba?

-¿De qué?

-De hacer un trío con James y conmigo.

Esta chica solo piensa en tríos, su novio James y lo lindos que serán sus hijos.

-No, gracias, Victoria. Eres muy amable.

La chica se mostró desilusionada.

Me levanté de la mesa y miré a Aurora, le hice una señal con la cabeza.

-Me tendrás que disculpar Victoria, tengo que hablar con Aurora.

Victoria había vuelta a tomar su teléfono y hablaba con James, por lo que solo me hizo una señal de "no importa" con su mano.

Salí del restaurante y Aurora me siguió, a lo lejos Finn y Ariel caminaban, él se ría de algo que ella le había dicho.

-Se ven bien juntos – dijo Aurora tímidamente.

-Sí – dije yo, sin mirarla.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, ella me miraba mientras yo miraba al frente con el ceño fruncido. Todavía estaba enfadada, pero no, como esta mañana.

-¿Es cierto todo lo que dijiste esta madrugada? – pregunté.

-Sí – dijo ella entrelazando su mano con la mía.

¿Qué tienen las mujeres, el día de hoy, de estar entrelazando sus manos? No es como si fuera a irme de su lado, aunque bien lo podría hacer.

-Ok – dije yo.

-¿Ok? – dijo ella - ¿Solo Ok?

Alguien tenía que calmarse.

-Aurora… estoy pensando, ¿sí? – dije mirándola.

Ella apretó mi mano y asintió dándome una pequeña sonrisa.

-Para mí es toda una sorpresa que me digas que yo te gusto, cuando todo este tiempo yo pensé que yo era invisible para ti, por lo que yo te hice invisible a ti. Solo te hablaba cuando te tenía que hablar. Y ya.

-¡Tú nunca fuiste invisible para mí! – dijo ella, histérica.

-Ahora me doy cuenta…

-¿Entonces me besaras? – preguntó ella ilusionada.

-¿También quieres hijos para el final del verano? – pregunté sarcásticamente.

Ella me dio un codazo y se volteó "ofendida", todo esto sin soltar mi mano.

-Me gustas mucho, Aurora – dije suavemente.

Ella se giró felizmente y me abrazó fuertemente.

-Necesito respirar – dije.

-No te pienso soltar, Mulan – dijo ella emocionada.

Y luego me besó o ¿yo la besé a ella? No lo sé, pero nos besamos y luego no separamos.

-No te quiero cerca de Victoria – dijo ella, amenazadoramente.

-No es como si me fuera acercar a ella de nuevo, es una perra loca.

**Lima, Ohio **

**Regina, POV**

Una vez que terminamos de limpiar la cocina, Rachel desató su ira contra nosotros y luego Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Lauren y Quinn se fueron.

Ahora me encontraba sentada en el alféizar de una de las ventanas de la habitación que compartía con Zelena. Rachel se encontraba haciendo su rutina de ejercicios lejos de nosotras, en su habitación; Zelena, Belle y yo estábamos en nuestra habitación.

Miré por la ventana y vi a un niño de 10 años jugando en el patio de al lado.

-Maldito aburrimiento – dijo Zelena.

-Yo la estoy pasando bien – dijo Belle, concentrada en su libro.

Zelena se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana.

-¡Un niño! Podemos hablar con él – dijo emocionada.

-Lo vas a asustar – dije yo.

-Por supuesto que no – dijo -. ¡OYE TU NIÑO!

El niño frunció el ceño y miró hacia los lados confundido, al no ver a nadie.

-¡AQUÍ ARRIBA, IMBECIL! – gritó esta vez Belle, que había dejado su libro.

El niño nos miró enfadado ante el apodo y nosotras le sonreímos angelicalmente.

-MUERANSE, ZORRAS –dijo el niño sacando su dedo mayor.

Yo abrí los ojos como platos, ¿Qué clase de niño era ese?

-OYEME BIEN, NIÑO ENDEMONIADO, NO VUELVAS A LLAMARNOS ZORRAS – dije yo irritada.

-PUES ENTONCES NO ME LLAMEN IMBECIL, PEDÓFILAS DESCEREBRADAS, TENGO NOMBRE Y ES HENRY.

Nosotras nos miramos.

-Ese niño parece un demonio y me agrada – dijo Zelena, mirándonos, luego se volteó a la ventana-. OYE HENRY, HAZME UN FAVOR.

-¡Zelena! No conocemos a ese niño, ¿Qué diablos haces?

-Nos escaparemos. A Leroy y a Hiram no les molestara en absoluto.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES? – dijo Henry.

-¿HAS ENTRADO AL PATIO DE LOS BERRY? – preguntó Belle.

¿Acaso ella también se planeaba fugar?

-SI.

-¿SABES DONDE ESTA LA ESCALERA?

Henry asintió.

-NOS AYUDARAS A ESCAPARNOS – grité yo esta vez.

-¿Y QUE GANO YO? – dijo Henry como si fuera un mafioso.

-NUESTRA COMPAÑÍA ESTE VERANO Y 10 DOLARES – dijo Zelena.

-QUIERO 50 Y TOCARTE LAS TETAS.

¡Dios! Estaban negociando y hablando de tetas en voz alta. Lo único que esperaba era que la policía no nos escuchara o algún adulto normal.

-TE DARE 40 Y ME TOCARAS LAS TETAS.

-45 Y LAS TETAS.

-25 Y LAS TETAS.

-30 Y LAS TETAS, ES MI ULTIMA OFERTA – dijo el niño.

Zelena nos miró.

-Dile que 25 y las tetas tuyas y las mías – dijo Belle, como si fuera un importante negocio.

-25 Y LAS TETAS MIAS Y LAS DE MI HERMANA.

-HECHO –dijo el niño sonriendo.

Definitivamente no estaba juntándome con personas normales. Luego de que Henry buscara la escalera y nos ayudara a bajar a cada una, Zelena y Belle le dieron el dinero y se dejaron manosear por él.

-Las acabo de ayudar y todo eso, pero no sé sus nombres – dijo él.

-Yo soy Regina – dije-. Y estas son Zelena y Belle; y somos hermanas.

-Bien – dijo él-. ¿Es cierto que serán mis amigas del verano?

-Es lo que prometimos, mocoso – dijo Zelena alborotándole el cabello.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos? – dijo Belle.

-¿Huir de Rachel? – dijo Henry – bueno del patio de los Berry y hacer algo productivo.

Todas asentimos y nos mandamos corriendo con Henry, nuestro nuevo amigo del verano.

**YA! :D Al parecer Henry se infiltrado en la historia y parece ser vecino de Rachel, pobre niño.**

**¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo? ¿Qué harán los Mills? ¿Cuándo aparecerán las Elsanna? ¿Habrá mas personajes nuevos? ¿Qué estarán haciendo en Wyoming? ¿Habrá Lemon con Mulan y Aurora? ¿Llegaran a Ohio rápidamente? ¿De quién es hijo Henry en esta historia? ¿Regina se encariñara con Henry? **

**¿Les gusto? DEJEN REVIEWS. ¿No les gusto? DEJEN REVIEWS. ¿Les gusta America's Next Top Model y quieren ver Storybrooke's Next Top Model? PUES VAYAN A MI PERFIL Y DENLE CLIC A DICHA HISTORIA… ¿Quién ganara? ¿A quién elegirá Cora? **


	20. En Honor a Jasper

**¡BUENOS TARDES O NOCHE O LO QUE SEA! :D Aquí un nuevo capítulo! **

**Pero antes, Luna, gracias por tu review, que siempre es bien recibido ;) En cuanto a la oferta, yo la habría aceptado de las 3 *.* Como sea, me alegro de que te de risa y sigue leyendo :D**

**En cuanto a ustedes, DEJEN REVIEW! POR FAVOR D: **

**Glee, Twilight y OUAT, no me pertenecen, de ser así estuviera en Hawaii y Lana Parrilla me estuviera dando un masaje. **

**Cheyenne, Wyoming**

**Jacob POV**

Desde que salimos de Pinedale, en la mañana, conducimos como poseídos. Íbamos a más de 200 km/h y ahora estaba anocheciendo. Habíamos llegado a esta ciudad en tiempo record y no tuvimos ningún tipo de distracción porque este estado es la mierda de aburrido.

Solo nos paramos una vez, cuando Emma vio un mapache y se quiso tirar una foto con él.

Llegamos a una especie de cantina e hicimos un gran círculo en el estacionamiento.

-Bien, gente. Esto es… Aquí no hay niños y podemos pelear con libertad – dije yo.

-Protejan a las mujeres – dijo Emma.

-Róbense los barriles de cerveza – dijo Emmett.

-Y las botellas también – dijo Tiana.

-No olviden cargar las pistolas – dijo Alice, que tenía dos marcas de pintura en cada mejilla.

-POR JASPER – gritó Ruby.

-POR JASPER – secundamos nosotros.

Edward le dio una patada a la puerta de lugar y apuntó con su pistola como si fuera un agente de SWAT, todos teníamos mascaras en la cabeza.

-ARRIBA LAS MANOS – dijo Alice-. En este lugar no cabemos todos – dijo con acento de vaquero.

Todas las personas del lugar nos miraron con cara de WTF?

-¿QUE NO ENTIENDEN? – gritó Edward-. ¿NO VEN QUE TENEMOS ARMAS?

Un hombre con un gran bigote se acercó.

-Chico… esas son armas de paintball – dijo pacientemente-. Las espadas de sus amigos tal vez hagan una herida superficial y las flechas de la señorita no harán daño a nadie…

-Coño…

Emmett le disparó a un muchacho de 13 años y en vez de ser una bala, resultó ser una bola de pintura verde.

-NOS ENGAÑARON –dijo Emma -. ESE TIPO ES UN GENIO, LO BUENO FUE QUE LE DI LOS CONDONES ROTOS.

Tiana que grababa con una cámara se dirigió a ella:

-Las armas no son de verdad…

Alice se puso a patalear **(N/A: Así, estilo Rachel Berry)**.

-¡ESTA MIERDA FUE EN VANO! YO QUERIA HACER ESTA PELEA EN HONOR A MI JASPER –gritó enfadada.

Ella tomó su arma y comenzó a disparar cual poseída y yo me limité a imitarla.

Todo el lugar quedaba cubierto de pintura, mientras que Mary Margaret lanzaba sus flechas por todo el lugar y; Emma y David luchaban con unos tipos gigantes. Al menos nadie saldría muerto.

Emmett, Leah y yo nos encargamos de tomar 2 barriles de cervezas y 2 cajas de botellas de leche y llevarlas al auto de Tiana, que tenía espacio suficiente, porque viaja sola.

Al volver a entrar, Bella discutía con una mujer de unos 50 años sobre porque tener un mapache es buena idea. Bella le disparó con su pistola y se volteó enojada, para salir del establecimiento.

Me encogí de hombros y seguí disparando a diestra y siniestra.

Emma y Emmett tiraban toallas sanitarias por todo el lugar, mientras que Rosalie y una niña de 4 años se peleaban por un cupcake de chocolate.

**Bella POV **

Salí de ese lugar porque me enojé con esa estúpida mujer. Tener un mapache era una MUY buena idea.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, ¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¡LE HABÍA DISPARADO A UNA MUJER!

Entre rápidamente al establecimiento y vi como Alice estaba encima de una mesa llorando por Jasper, mientras David y Mary Margaret le lanzaban flechas a unas niñas exploradoras asustadas. Rosalie y Emmett se besaban encima de la barra, y Edward y Jacob disparaban bolas de pinturas desde encima de una mesa. Tiana luchaba cuerpo con cuerpo con un hombre corpulento y Leah hablaba por teléfono con alguien. Miré hacia mi izquierda y Ruby peleaba con la espada de David con Emma, quien gritaba que extrañaba a Regina, algo muy normal. Un abanico se cayó. Ese sí que era un verdadero caos.

-¡GENTE! – grité yo.

Todos se detuvieron y oímos las sirenas de la policía.

-CORRAN – atiné a decir.

Todos corrimos a los autos, como últimamente hemos hecho. ¿Es que tendría que pasarme huyendo todo el verano? Ni siquiera sé para qué me hago esa pregunta.

-POR JASPER – gritaron todos antes de arrancar a los autos y salir finalmente de Wyoming con la policía siguiéndonos.

**Lima, Ohio**

**Quinn POV**

Luego de que el padre de mi conejita nos botara de la casa, me fui a la mía y dormí toda la tarde. Ahora eran las 7:00 p.m. y me encontraba con mi hermana Frannie viendo una película.

-¿El señor Berry los botó a todos? ¿Incluyendo a sus invitados? – preguntó ella.

-Claro que no, Frannie. Las Mills se quedaron en la casa.

-Ah – dijo ella-. Esa Belle me cae muy bien, es muy divertida.

Asentí. Frannie tiende a enamorarse de las personas que les guste Red Chili Hot Peppers. En ese momento tocaron el timbre. Fruncí el ceño, no esperaba a nadie y Rachel estaba enojadísima conmigo. Me levanté para abrir, ya que Frannie se acomodó más en el sofá.

Me sorprendí al ver a las Mills y a Henry, el vecinito de Rachel.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunté-. ¿Cómo saben mi dirección?

-¡Hola, chicas! ¡Hola Henry! Estamos bien, gracias ¿y tú, Quinn? – dijo Zelena sarcásticamente.

Rodé los ojos.

-Ahorrémonos esa parte y pasen.

Todos pasaron y fueron al salón donde Frannie veía la película.

-CHICAS – dijo sonriendo y abrazando a cada una.

Regina y Zelena fruncieron el ceño cuando mi hermana las abrazó.

-¿Quién eres?

-Frannie Fabray, hermana de Quinn – dijo sonriendo-. Nos conocimos ayer, pero tú estabas muy ocupada en una pelea de lodo y tú estabas borracha-. Dijo señalando a Zelena y a Regina, respectivamente.

Ellas asintieron.

-Siéntense – dije yo-. Y díganme como saben dónde está mi casa.

-Henry sabe – dijo Zelena.

Claro, Henry sabe, recuerdo que Rachel lo ha cuidado y a veces lo trae.

-Ok, pero, ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunté con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Nos escapamos de Rachel – dijo Henry.

-¿Tus padres saben que estas aquí?

-Sí – dijo el niño-. Además estas chicas son más geniales que tú y que Rachel.

-¿Cómo lo trajeron? – pregunté.

-Lo sobornamos.

-Con tetas – dijo Henry sonriente.

Las miré con los ojos como platos.

-A mí ni me mires, querida – dijo Regina, visiblemente incomoda.

-Mira, Fabray, solo vinimos invitarte para salir e ir a esa feria que está fuera del pueblo, no para que nos interrogues – dijo Zelena.

-También puedes venir, Frannie – dijo Belle sonriendo tímidamente.

-Está bien – dije -. Pero nada de fechorías.

-No prometemos nada – dijo Henry.

Regina y yo rodamos los ojos.

-SIGUIENTE PARADA… LIMA HEIGHTS ADYACENT – dijo Zelena señalando a mi hermana, quien conduciría.

**¡Y YA! NO SE MERECEN ESTE CAPITULO, PORQUE SOLO ME DEJARON UN REVIEW, PERO PENSÉ… ¡QUE IMPORTA! ¡LO SUBIRE! Y AQUÍ ESTA…**

**¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué harán en la feria? ¿Rachel aparecerá en la feria? ¿Qué sucede con las SleepingWarrior? ¿Alguien morirá? ¿Regina se convertirá en monja? No sucederá si ustedes dejan review… xD ¿La policía atrapara a esos locos en Wyoming? ¿Llegaran a Nebraska? ¿Se tomaran toda esa cerveza? ¿Emma terminara de vender esos condones? **

**¿Les gustó? DEJEN REVIEWS ¿No les gustó? DEJEN REVIEWS**

**Sé que es corto, pero la vida es corta y ustedes no dejaron review… solo Luna. **


End file.
